New Kids on the Block
by doodle712
Summary: Max just moved in town! What happens when you put a rebel into a school with a bunch of rich kids...and a hot guy, hmmm. read to find out. All human, no wings
1. New Neighbors

**Fang's POV**

" Lissa I'll talk to you later I've got to go". She is my girl friend but she can be so annoying. "Fang come down here we need to go" my mom shouted from down the stairs.

"Bye Lissa"

"But Fang I'm not done with you yet I saw-". I hung up on her. I'll be hearing about that tomorrow at school.

"FANG" my mom shouted again and this time I knew she was mad.

"I'm coming" I said descending down the long marble stair case. "What were you doing up there that made us five minutes late". We were supposed to be meeting the new neighbors today. Hopefully they weren't like everybody else in this snobby neighborhood. Most likely they were if they were moving here.

"Probably talking to his red headed beast"Iggy whispered to Gazzy. Gazzy and Angel started giggling. That's Iggy's nickname for Lissa because he doesn't like her...well actually neither does Angel…or Gazzy. Any ways I just ignored his comment and walked out the door behind my mom. She looked frantic just because we were five minutes late. I mean really they live right next to us no need to freak out. But that's my mom, perfectionist. She can never be late or do anything wrong, but I guess that's why she's so successful.

So I guess I should tell you who Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are. There my brother and sisters. I'm Fang and I'm 17 and so is Iggy. Gazzy is 11 and Angel is 10. Me and Iggy look nothing alike so people wonder how were brothers. He has strawberry blond hair and mine is jet black. Well I guess he just looks a lot like my mom and I look like my dad. Angel and Gazzy both have blond hair so obviously I'm the oddball. My parents got divorced when angel was 3 because my mom 'worked too much' as my dad put it so we all live with my mom.

When we got to the neighbors house which was a big brick house with a white porch and big white columns in the front, Angel rang the door bell excitedly. Ever since mom told her one of the neighbor's daughters was a 12 year old girl Angel has been anxious to see her and get away from all the testosterone in the house since she is the only girl around three boys. She also said there was another girl that was me and Iggy's age. She was probably just like the other girls I know, bossy, snobbish, fake, yup that sounds about right.

"Hello so nice to have you here come in, come in" an older Hispanic lady said as she opened the door. "I'm Valencia Ride but you kids can call me Ms. Val" she said directed toward me and my siblings.

"Hello Valencia so nice to see you again" mom said as they did that whole weird air-kiss-to-both-cheeks thing.

"Hi I'm Nudge" a girl with dark hair and caramel looking skin said when she kind of popped out of nowhere. "You guys must be our neighbors, and you must be Angel unless one of you guys is Angel but that would be weird a guy named Angel and you don't look like ten year olds so obviously you're her, we are going to have so much fun cause max doesn't like shopping but I heard you do mphrm-" Nudge was cut off by her mom putting her hand over her mouth. Wow I'm surprised she could say that all in one breathe.

"Sorry, Nudge tends to over talk sometimes" Ms. Val said apologetically "Nudge where is Max"

"I don't know still in her room I think" I could see the look of frustration on Ms. Val's face. This Max girl must be a handful.

"MAX CAN YOU COME DOWN STAIRS OUR GUEST ARE HERE"Ms. Val yelled up the stairs. After she said that I heard a groan and a door open and close. A girl with dirty blond hair up in a ponytail came to the top of the stairs. 'Wow' was all I could say. She was not what I was expecting and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was wearing a purple tank shirt with a black vest over it and black skinny jeans with converses. She was beautiful and it looked like she didn't even try. But I have a girlfriend and she _is_ the hottest girl in school so I decided to stop staring at her walking down the stairs before Iggy caught me and would threaten to tell Lissa to start up trouble or something, I'm going to be in enough trouble when I get to school tomorrow because I hung up on her earlier.

"Max what happened to the cute outfit with the skirt I asked you to wear tonight" Ms. Val said to her daughter with a forced smile on her face.

"Ew did you really think I was going to wear that frilly pink skirt, wow I thought you knew me better than that" Max said with a disgusted look on her face "I gave it to Nudge".

"Max can't you ever do something I ask" Ms. Val whispered to Max but I think everybody heard it cause everyone's attention was turned toward the mother daughter conversation.

"I did, remember you told me to come down the stairs and I'm here now so now I'm going to go back up" Max said while winking at her mom and turned around to go back u the stairs. Her mom stopped her by grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling her back toward everyone.

"Hey you're going to stretch it" Max said looking down at the back o her shirt. Iggy and Gazzy snickered over to the right side of me. This is really amusing to watch.

"Max please cooperate and show Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy around while Nudge can show Angel around"

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"You're not welcome" Max said with a fake smile on her face. With that her mom turned and walked away into the kitchen with my mom and Nudge dragged Angel up the stairs leaving me, Max, Iggy, and Gazzy standing in the living room.

"So…." Iggy finally said trying to break the awkward silence that took over us.

"Well my mom said to show you guys around but I don't feel like doing that so we can hang out in my room if you want" Max said finally looking up from examining her black polished finger nails.

"Sure…I guess"

"Cool then follow me". Max turned around toward the staircase and started walking up it with us following close behind her. We finally stopped in front of a door that had a sign with the words 'Max' written on it and wings below it. It looked like it was drawn on a piece of sketch paper. I wonder if she drew that.

"Did you draw that?" Iggy asked Max pointing to the drawing on her door. "Yup" she said answering my question I asked in my head seconds before.

"Thats really good"

"Thanks" she said while opening the door. Her room walls were painted a dark purple and had a black carpet. Her bed sheets were gray with a black swirly design and she had two bean bags in one corner of her room, both gray. She also had a computer desk with a laptop on it and a purple computer chair.

"You can sit wherever you want" she said while flopping down on her bed and picking up the remote to the TV.

"Your room is really cool "said Gazzy. "Yup I moved all this stuff in yesterday, it took me a while". I was the only one who hadn't said a thing since we got here, but that's not rare I don't like to talk a lot, only when I need to. I usually only say a couple of sentences a day depending on what mood I'm in. "Your laptop is awesome too" Iggy said. I could see him eyeing it. It was one the new ones that came out this month. The one she had was the one I wanted. It was black but hers had sparkling glitter on it.

"Yup" was all she said still looking at the TV.

"You know when someone gives you a compliment you usually are supposed to say 'Thank You'" Iggy said smirking.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but you're going to have to do something really important to get a thank you from this girl" she said smirking back at him. "And I have to ask you a question"

"What"

"What type of name is Iggy it sound weird". Wow, blunt much.

"To tell you the truth I agree with you" Iggy said smiling. It seem like she doesn't even care if she offends anybody with her question. While I was thinking about this I looked up across the room a saw a picture hanging above her bed of a pair of wings. They looked kind of brownish and white with specks of brown on the white feathers, they were beautiful.

"Those look nice" I said out loud by accident. Everyone looked at me and saw I was looking at the feathers on the wall.

"Whoa he speaks" Max said laughing making Iggy and Gazzy laugh to. She had a beautiful laugh and it was contagious. I even smiled a little.

"Fang doesn't talk a lot, I'm surprised he talked just now to" Gazzy said.

"Well Mr. Silent I got that picture at a garage sale like a month ago because I thought they looked nice too". Max said still smiling. I don't think I can stop looking at her. Wait I have to I have a girl friend.

"Your different than what I thought you were going to be" Iggy admitted. I can't blame him I was thinking the same thing.

"Well what did you think I was going to be some snobby bitch"? When she said this Gazzy looked a little surprised that she cussed in front of him since he was only 11. "Yup" Iggy replied.

"Well sorry to disappoint you again but I'm far from that and snobby bitches are what I try to stay away from although I seem to attract them". I semi-smiled at this because mainly that what are school consisted of.

"Well that's going to be hard going to our school" Iggy said. "Gazzy goes to the middle school but me and Fang go to the high school"

"Oh don't tell me your school is one of those with the popular guys and the cliques and the most popular guy in school has the bitchy girlfriend that thinks everybody should kiss the ground she walks on". Iggy looked over at me and started laughing. She kind of hit the nail on the head well except the girlfriend part, Lissa isn't bitchy…well…never mind, but I would never admit that to anyone. She looked at Iggy then at me and she saw the expression on our faces and caught the hint.

"Wait let me guess you are the popular guys" she asked.

"Actually yeah but he's the one with the bitchy girlfriend" Iggy said pointing at me. Great now Max is going to think I'm some jerk. Wait why do I care what she thinks of me?


	2. This Could be Fun

**(A/N) Hey Hey Hey guys I noticed in the first chapter I didn't even write an author's note or a disclaimer so in the chapter you get double!**

**(A/N) WOOOOO, but I don't really have anything to say in this author's note so moving on ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…….unfortunately**

_First Day of School_

**Max's **POV

"Max OMG wake up". I woke up to Nudge jumping up and down on my bed. I don't know why she's so excited it's just school. They way she's jumping up and down you would think we won the lottery and Orlando Bloom is in our kitchen cooking us breakfast. Yeah I would have to see kids flying around with wings before that happens.** ;).**

"Ugh get off my bed" I replied. She jumped off my bed squealing while she was in the air. Has this girl gone crazy?

"Max get up if you don't you will only have 20 minutes to get dressed" I looked over and saw that she was already dressed in a pink skirt and white baby doll shirt. Her hair was already done and I could she had on a little bit of make-up.

"That's why I'm still in bed I only need 15."

"Come on get up I already picked out your outfit for today, please wear it pleeeease" Nudge said giving me the bambi eyes. I looked at the outfit lying on the end of my bed. It was a short jean skirt with a sky blue v-neck shirt from Hollister and white wedge heels. Ha now I know she has gone crazy. No bambi eyes from the cutest little baby on this earth can make me wear that.

"How about this I wear the shirt but pick the rest of my clothes from the waist down"

"But Max I worked really hard on finding these clothes, you know I have to ask you a question, why is most of the clothes that mom bought you in a box in the back of your closet and why is it labeled 'radioactive waste' that's a little drastic to me don't you thimrph-" I cut Nudge on cause I knew she could go on all morning.

"No Nudge it's not drastic but you do need to get out of my room" I said pushing her out the door of my room. Okay now that that's over time to get dressed, and put these clothes back where they belong, in the back of my closet in the box labeled 'radioactive waste'. I thought it suited the clothing. My mom bought me all this girly stuff in attempt to make me more girlish. She tried to hide all of my other clothes, but I found them. I mean hiding them under her bed, get real. She doesn't hide thing well at all, that's why I always know what I'm going to get for Christmas. Last year she bought me an iPod and she got mad when she found out I already bought a case for it. Anyways I'll just wear my dark skinny jean and black converses. Which is what my closet mainly consisted of.

When I opened my door to go down stairs I smelt the bacon and eggs. My mom always cooks breakfast she says it's the most important meal of the day. Too bad I don't eat it especially when she cooks it. She can make dinner and some good chocolate chip cookies but when it comes to breakfast she fails miserably. That's why I usually cook breakfast on weekends. When I walked in the kitchen mom and Nudge were already sitting at the table. I guess I won't be getting my Orlando Bloom.

"Max you should really start considering waking up earlier so you can spend more time on your hair" mom said scrutinizing my ponytail.

"Yeah and you should spend more time learning how to cook breakfast" I muttered to myself. I picked up a piece of bacon on the plate and it was black then I looked at the eggs and they looked kind of pinkish. Don't want to know how that happened.

"Come on Max were going to be late and you have to drive me to school and I don't want to be late on the first day of school-"she kept going on but nobody heard because she was walking out the door while she was talking.

"Bye Max stay out of trouble please" mom said while I was picking up my book bag and the keys to my car.

"No promises" I said to her just to get on her nerves. Then I winked at her and walked out the door only to find Nudge standing at the neighbor's house talking to Angel. Iggy saw me come out the door and told me to come over.

"Want to ride with us to school all of the building are connected but mom has to take Angel to school in her car cause' she has to talk to the principle" Iggy said.

"Sure"

I looked over at Fang to find him looking at me up and down. When his eyes caught mine he quickly looked away. Fang was looking hot to tell you the truth. He was wearing a Black t-shirt and black jeans. How can one person look so hot in just jeans and a t-shirt, you would agree with me if you saw him. He's probably full of himself though cause' I'm sure all the girl at school tell him he's hot. Yesterday I learned that Iggy and Fang were the two big men on campus. Iggy's cool I guess but I didn't really talk to Fang because well he doesn't really talk. I did catch him looking at me a bunch of times though.

Me and Nudge piled into Fangs car so we could all get to school on time. I'll save you all the boring details of the random conversation in the car about cheese(props to Nudge). When we got to the school it was HUGE but I guess that's just because it's a school where you have all the grades from kindergarten to 12th grade.

Me and Nudge were going to the school when they were already three months in the semester. So I guess a lot of people heard there were going o be new people cause when we stepped out of the car in the parking lot everybody started staring and whispering. All I heard was

_Those are the new girls_

_Man the older one is hot_

_How do they know Fang and Iggy?_

_They were in his car ugh they are soooo lucky_

_OMG I'm so telling Lissa_

I turned around to see who said the last one and she looked like a Malibu Barbie but it looked like she was the one who was mostly made of plastic. This is going to be an interesting school year. Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and I started walking toward the school but I was stopped when somebody stood in front of me and said-

"Hey was sup I'm Cole, I can be you tour guide" Cole said looking me up and down like I was some piece of meat. I swear some guys are such losers.

"Cole can I ask you a question" I said putting on my best flirty smile.

"Sure anything you want baby"

"Do I look stupid to you" He look surprised and confused when I said that so he replied-

"Umm…no"

"Good then you know I'm not going to fall for that" I said stepping around him. His face went from surprised and confused to just disbelief. I guess he usually didn't get turned down that much. I heard somebody laughing to my right ad saw it was Iggy. Fang even had a smile on his face and that was rare.

"Do….you know...who that was" Iggy said between laughs. I looked at him raising my eyebrow waiting for the answer.

"That was captain of the football team"

"Hmm" was all I said shrugging my shoulders.

We starting walking into the school so me and Nudge could go into the office when a mean looking red-haired girl starting walking toward us. I heard Fang mumble something that sounded a lot like 'oh shit' under his breath.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" she yelled at me everybody went silent listening to our conversation in the hallway, some people even backed up.

"Well I was walking but then that got interrupted when you stood in my way" I heard a bunch of snickers and ooooo's.

This girl looked like she was out to kill but it didn't really phase me I could do better.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE"

"Well last time I checked I was Max unless it changed in the last few seconds" I said looking at my black watch I had on my wrist. Everybody started whispering again. Now she really started to look mad. Two more girls stood behind her trying to act like they were tough, ha. This must be Lissa. Iggy told me all about her, the red-headed beast as he put it.

"You better watch out because I'm not the person to mess with" Lissa said glaring at me. Don't tell me they actually thought they looked threatening with their short skirts, designer handbags, and matching red heels, yes I said matching. I could scare them off so I looked Lissa straight in the eyes put on my death glare and said-

"Well you should know I'm not the person to mess with either so bring it". She looked surprised and scared at the same time. Now more people were gathering around and I heard more ooooo's.

"So if you would excuse me I have things to do" I said pushing my way through their surprised faces. I grabbed Nudges hand and pulled her into the office. When the doors closed I heard Lissa ranting outside and snickered. Yup this could be fun.


	3. Lunchtime DUN DUN DUN

**(A/N) This is still during Max's first day of school just to let you know. Okay back to the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own this story WOOO ….JP:5…Me:1 (Damn!)**

_Lunchtime DUN DUN DUN_

**Max's POV**

"Good Morning how may I help you" a lady that looked to be around my mom's age said from behind the front desk in the office. She looked like she didn't belong. The rest of the office had white walls, black leather seats and teachers and staff walking around on their blackberries. Some of the young women staff member had stilettos on. Oh lord what have I walked into. The lady behind the desk was wearing a polo shirt and khaki pants. I couldn't see her shoes but they probably weren't stilettos. She also had her hair in a pony tail and looked like she had a forced smile on her face.

"Hey I'm Max and this is my sister Nudge were new here."

"Oh yes" she said looking through a pile of papers she had on her desk "last name Ride?"

"Yup"

"Here you go these are your schedules and locker numbers with the combination. I believe Nudge will have to go to the middle school building."

"Thanks" Nudge said.

I took the papers and walked back out into the hall way. People were still looking at me, I'm guessing because of the little Lissa incident that happened earlier.

"Do you need help finding you locker" I turned around to see who the voice came from. There was a girl with brown hair and green eyes standing behind me.

"Sure"

"My name is Yasmin" she said reaching for the paper in my hand to see what number my locker was.

"Max"

"Oh most people already know who you are and your locker is right next to mine so I'll walk with you"

"I've only been in the school for like 15 minutes how do most people know who I am?" Geez stalkers much.

"Gossip gets around fast and your little conversation with Lissa went around faster because Lissa is like queen bee of this school and you're the only person who has stood up to her." Are you serious, nobody has stood up to her? Well I have a feeling I'm going to be her new target.

While we were walking to our lockers we ran into Iggy.

"Hey Max"

"Hey Ig"

"You know everybody is already talking about you and Lissa that was hilarious"

"So I've been told" I said smirking

"Oh this is Sam, Dylan, and Nick" Iggy said pointing to three guys standing behind him. Sam had brown hair with green eyes and he was cute. Dylan kind of looked like Ron from Harry Potter with red hair and freckles. Nick had pale skin and had blond hair with blue eyes.

"Yeah I think you're going to be Lissa's next target" Dylan said.

"Ha I can handle her"

"Oh man" Yasmin said. She was looking on the other side of the hall with a pained expression on her face. There was some red-head pressed up against some guy. She had a really low cut white shirt on and a jean skirt, that's when I realized it was Lissa and the guy she was pressed up against was Fang.

"What" I said.

"Our lockers are behind them"

"Well then I'll just have to tell them to move" I said in a tone saying 'DUH'

"Oh this is going to be good" said Sam while I started walking over there.

When I was behind them I tapped on Lissa's shoulder. She turned around and saw it was me and started to glare at me.

"Hello again" I said in a fake sweet voice. "Can you guys like move over there" I said pointing to my left.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Lissa snapped at me. Her voice is like a screeching sound so it's easy to point out in a crowd. I guess that why everyone in the hall got silent _again_ and started listening to our conversation _again_.

"Well I just told you what I wanted and that was to move, or do I need to repeat it slower."

"Why should I do you say" Lissa said sticking her nose in the air.

"Well you are standing in front of my locker" I said pointing behind them. Lissa looked next to Fang's head and took his hand.

"Let's go Fang" she said dragging him down the hallway. She turned around to glare at me and ran into the trash can in front of her. Fang had to catch her before she fell down to the ground. Everybody was laughing their heads off. She stood up and slapped Fang hand away when she saw that he was smiling.

"UUGGGHHH" you heard Lissa cussing all the way down the hall.

"Your locker is free" I said turning back to Yasmin on the other side of the hall.

"OMG Max that was hilarious" Yasmin said walking over to her locker

"Hey I didn't make her trip that was all her"

"You have to sit with us during lunch" Dylan said laughing.

"Okay"

Me and Yasmin went to our locker then put our books in and walked to class. I found out we have the same first period which is Biology. It was pretty boring after we went through the whole introduction to the class. Mr. Leno is bonkers. Our conversation went something like this:

"_Okay class this is our new student Maximum Ride"_

"_It's Max"_

"_What's Max?"_

"_My name is Max"_

"_I thought it was Maximum"_

"_It is but I go by Max"_

"_Okay mike you can sit next to Yasmin"_

"_It's Max"_

"_What"_

"_My..name..is..Max.."_

I was about ready to rip his head off when I was done. The whole class was laughing so hard they were about to fall out their seat.

When it was lunch I was relieved because I was hungry since I didn't have breakfast. The school lunch actually look good from what I saw. My other school had lunches that looked like they were going to walk off the plate any minute.

"Hey Max" I heard someone call from behind me. It was Nudge; she still had that same grin on her face from this morning only now it was bigger.

"Hey Nudge"

"Did you know that everybody is like talking about you" she said excitedly. There are two lunch rooms one for the middle and high school and one for the elementary. So me and Nudge had the same lunch.

I didn't have time to answer her because Yasmin walked up in front of me and said hey. "You guys ready to go get lunch".

"Yup, oh and this is my sister Nudge, Nudge this is Yasmin". They both said hi and we walked into the lunch line. Yup I was right definitely better tasting food.

When we walked out of the lunch line Iggy called us over to his table. We walked over and saw that the three guys I met earlier and Gazzy were already sitting there and Fang was to. Which meant most likely Lissa would be sitting there too.

"Hey Ig"

"Hey we saved you guys seats" Iggy said pointing to the three seats beside him. Nudge and Yasmin sat down which left me sitting across from Fang. I sat down and opened up my apple juice. Then I looked up and caught him staring at me again. He looked down quickly and started eating his food.

" Hey Max do you want to go the movies with us tonight" Iggy asked.

I was supposed to go with Nudge to the mall tonight. She forced me yesterday and said that if I didn't she was going to tell mom that the mysterious scratch on her car came from my bike. Which it kinda was but she didn't need to know that.

"Su-"

"Nope she can't go she's going with me to the mall tonight". Crap I was hoping she forgot.

"Max going shopping whoa" Gazzy said with a surprised look on his face.

"She's forcing me" I said

"Yup I said that if she didn't I was going to tell mom where that scratch on her car came from" Nudge said proudly. Evil little girl. Our table started laughing hen thy saw the expression on my face. Our fun was rudely interrupted when Lissa came over with her posse.

"What are you doing at my table" Lissa snapped at me. Everyone that was sitting around our table looked over at Lissa.

"Ugh, here she goes" I heard Nick mumble.

"Your table" I said

"Yeah my table" she said getting in my face. I swear does she start drama everywhere she goes.

"Really cause-"I said looking at the table and under my plate "I don't see bitch written anywhere on here". The two girls behind Lissa rolled there eyes. Lissa's mouth resembled the shape of an 'o'. Our table started laughing. When is she ever going to learn not to mess with me?

"Why are you holding your mouth open like that, waiting for somebody to stick something in there" I said winking at her. I happened to look at the cafeteria and noticed some people had the same 'o' expression and most were just laughing there heads off.

"You know I'm getting tired of you" Lissa said angrily at me. I just ignored her and said-

"You know these are really good French fries"

"I HAVE CONNECTIONS I COULD RUIN YOUR SOCIAL LIFE"

"They need a little more salt though"

"HELLOOOOO"

"Has anybody seen the 'Wizard of Oz'?"

"ARE YOU LISTENINGTO ME"

"Maybe if I pour water on you you'll melt" I said excitedly. By now the whole lunch room was hysterical. Even some of the teachers were smiling trying to hold their laughs in.

"AAAAAHHHH YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK" Lissa yelled stomping off with her posse close behind her.

"DON'T TRIP" I yelled back. I saw some of the teachers laughing, they couldn't hold it anymore. Everybody looked like they were about to fall out of their seats. I looked over at Fang and saw that he was smiling and trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah Fang she's a keeper" I said. That's when I heard him chuckle a bit. I don't know why he doesn't laugh more often, he has a nice laugh.

After the laughing died down everyone started eating their food and soon the bell rang. The day is almost over.


	4. Wait, Not the Mall!

**(A/N) Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I checked my email this morning and I had like 20 messages saying people were replying and adding my story to their favorites and all that stuff. Then I checked it again this afternoon and I had like 15 more! WOOO, I do aim to entertain. ;) And no worries Max and Fang will have their moment you just don't know when MUAHAHA H-*cough* *cough***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride….yup still JP: 5…Me:1**

**Fang's POV**

School just ended finally. Lissa is starting to get on my nerves. All she talks about now is how Max is a 'major bitch', while I just stood there listening to her rant. It got worse after lunch when she caught up to me before I went to my class and cornered me in the hall way saying-

"_WHAT is your problem?"_

"_What are you talking about Lissa?"_

"_Max just totally made me look like an idiot and you didn't even say anything, you better realize what an amazing girlfriend I am before you lose me."_

"_Whatever"_

"_That's all you have to say is WHATEVER"_

"_Yup"_

After that she looked surprised and walked away angry. I guess she was expecting me to apologize and express my unifying love for her. So I just went through the rest of my day thinking about Ma-I mean Lissa. Right now we were in my car and I swear Nudge can talk about anything. This morning she and Iggy were talking about cheese for God's sake and now Nudge started talking about hand sanitizer.

"I think Purell definitely cleans you hands better than Germ-x, and Purell smells better especially the kind with Aloe" Nudge said.

"Nope Germ-x all the way" Iggy replied.

"Am I the only one in this car who thinks this conversation is pointless…..cause everybody knows the foaming kind you get from Target is the best." Max said.

Oh great now Max is joining the conversation. I thought she was on my side.

"Fang what do you think" Iggy asked. Is he serious?

"I could care less what kind of hand sanitizer I use"

"Come on Fang you have to give us your opinion" Max said.

I didn't say anything else because we were at the house by then. We got out the car and started walking into our houses but then Angel came out and walked up to Max.

"Can I go with you and Nudge to the mall" Angel asked Max. I could tell she hated the idea of even going to the mall in the first place but then Angel gave her the bambi eyes and I knew she would give in.

"Fine"

"YAY" they both squealed at the same time. I swear I'm going to go deaf by the age of 21 if I have to hear that every time they are together.

My phone started ringing and I looked down and groaned.

"Who is that, your red-headed beast" Iggy asked. This time I didn't ignore him.

"Shut up Ig" I said making sure my voice sounded threatening.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Hey Ig, if Lissa is the beast does that mean Fang is the beauty" Gazzy said laughing. They can be so annoying. We used to be really close but that started changing when they started making fun of me more often. Now that I'm thinking about it that started around the time that I started dating Lissa, but I guess that's just a coincidence. I just walked in the house up to my room. I didn't answer the phone because right now I didn't feel like talking to Lissa.I just needed to think and be alone.

But my thinking time got interrupted when my phone rang again so this time I answered it cause' I know she wouldn't stop calling till' I answered.

"Hello"

"FANG SOMEBODY TOLD ME THEY SAW MAX GET IN THE CAR WITH YOU AND DRIVE HOME WHAT IS THAT ABOUT"

"She's my neighbor I drove her to school this morning" I had to hold the phone anyway from my ear whenever she talks on the phone like that. Her voice is like a high pitched squealing sound when she's mad. I bet I would never have to do that if I was dating Max….wait never mind.

"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"

"Because it doesn't matter"

"OF COURSE IT DOES"

"Can you stop yelling into the phone" I said annoyed. I was about to tell her bye if she didn't stop doing that.

"Sorry…..are you mad at me" Lissa said. Her voice sounded sad. Can you say mood swings? She was just yelling at me now she sounds all sad. For some reason she always think I'm going to break up with her so she always asks 'are you mad at me' or 'are you going to break up with me'.

"No I'm not mad"

"Good cause I'm not done with you yet but I have to go so bye"

And with that she hung up. See I told you. She went from mad to sad to mad again. I wouldn't have to go through this if I was with Max. Whoa where did that come from again? Never mind forget I said that. Now time to relax….

_10 Minutes Later_

Ugh Lissa's voice is still echoing in my brain. Stop the squeals!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Max' POV**

I walked into the house right after Angel and Nudge went up stairs to her room.

"Hello Max how was school" mom said walking into the room. I could smell chocolate chip cookies. YUM.

"Fan-freaking-tastic" I said walking into the kitchen to grab some cookies.

"Max don't speak like that its inappropriate"

"Well would you rather me say fan- fu-"

"MAX"

"What"

"You know what I mean and if you keep up that attitude you won't be able to have anymore cookies." Crap she got me there. Usually when a teenager gets something taken away by their parents its an iPod or computer privileges, but when I get something taken away my mom says 'no chocolate chip cookies' and I'm like NOOOOOOOO. Oh yeah, she goes there.

I walked up stairs into my room taking out my sketch pad to past the time for when I have to take Nudge and Angel to the mall which is in like an hour. I can draw really well. I don't usually plan to draw anything I just let the pencil move along the page expressing my inner feelings. Yup I can be poetic.

_2 hours later_

"Come on Max just one more store" Nudge and Angel said literally trying to drag me into the store. I bet we looked kind of strange to other shoppers. I would be weirded out to if I saw two little girl trying to drag a 17 year old that looked like she was walking to her death into some store. They gave up when they realized I wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"I told you she was no fun to shop with" Nudge said glaring at me.

"Hey I wouldn't even be here if you didn't force me"

"Please can we go to just one more store" Angel said looking at me with bambi eyes. Geez what can I say I'm a sucker for bambi eyes. So I let them take me into the store, and that was the day I DIED…just kidding but it was the day they made me try on a dress.

"OMG Max you have to buy that" they said at the same time. They always do that. They could be twins…well besides the fact that Nudge is older…and they look completely different…and Nudge is Hispanic…oh never mind.

"What am I even going to wear this for?" I have to admit I looked dare I say it, HOT in this dress.

"Oh I know, isn't the homecoming dance coming up in like two weeks" Nudge said excitedly.

"Uh yeah I think". Well I didn't think I knew because that was the only other subject people were talking about at school besides me and Lissa but I knew where this conversation was headed and I did not want it to go there.

"You can wear it to the dance!" Angel said. Gah it went there.

"But I don't do dances "

"You have to go its HOME COMING and you would look totally hot" Nudge said. She was right and I actually liked the dress. It was black and stopped right above my knee. It had lace all over it with ruffles all below the waist. **(A/N) That description SUCKED so I'm gonna put a picture on my profile during the chapter when the homecoming dance comes around so you can see her whole outfit.)**

"Fine I'll buy it" I said finally giving in.

"YAY". There they go again with that talking-at-the-same-time thing.

So we bought the dress and left the mall. By the time I dropped Angel off at her house and was in bed I was wiped out. I sighed contently. What an eventful day I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**(A/N) WOOO that concludes the 4****th**** chapter so now you can click that little green button down there and reply doesn't that sound AWESOME. Oh yeah I said Fang and Max were going to have a little fax moment well I'm writing the next chapter soon so *wink* yeah *wink* you catch my drift. Haha..wait …you don't, oh well. ;) See ya**


	5. I Should Go to the Lake More Often

**(A/N) Sup guys thanks for all the reviews again and I promise this story is going to get a bit more interesting, especially with homecoming (yeah that was a hint) so yeah enjoy the story! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride….so you can stop rubbing it in my face GEEZ ******

**Max's POV**

The next two days of school passed by uneventfully…well as uneventful as my life can be, which is not very uneventful. Okay never mind let's start again. The next two days passed by…yeah that sounds better.

More people were trying to become my friend but most were just so they could say 'yeah I'm Max's friend so you can't mess with me'. I could usually point those people out though because they would follow me around everywhere it was weird. One of the girls whose name was…I think Heather, well yeah she tried to sit with me in the back of the room of one of my classes and whenever I told a joke she would laugh way to loud, it was annoying. Then everybody would look at her like she grew another head.

Surprisingly Lissa hasn't spoken to me since the first day, but I doubt It was going to be the last time. Whenever she saw me in the hall way she would just shoot daggers at me…well not real ones but through her eyes, for all the slower people out there. Whenever Fang was around when I would see he she would put her around him like he was going to run away. That girl is psycho.

Anyways today was Thursday and school just ended so I was driving me and Nudge home. Everyone at school was talking about next week mostly because next week is spirit week since homecoming is next Friday. Some people were even saying I was probably going to be nominated for homecoming queen. Are they serious? I've only been going to this school not even a week yet and me being nominated that's like impossible. It's like trying to nail Jell-o to a wall (and trust me that's hard). Nudge was talking to me in the car but I wasn't really listening. But I did get the gist of the conversation when I snapped back into reality.

"-I think that would be so cool, don't you think lime green monkeys would be cool max. I don't think they have any though. WAIT you could dye them green. I AM SO SMART!!"

"Nudge can you please talk about something normal for once" I said.

"Fine you know what, I'll just tell Angel my awesome idea when we get home".

When we pulled into the drive way Nudge bolted out of the car over to the neighbor's house. I'm guessing to tell Angel her AWSOME idea about lime green monkeys. Where does this girl come up with this stuff? And doesn't she ever have homework?

I entered the house and put my car keys on the counter in the kitchen.

"Max you do know we have keys hooks" mom said.

"Yup"

"Well…are you going to use them?" By now I could tell she was annoyed. I tend to have that effect on her when I walk through the door. It's a gift.

"Nooo that's why I put them on the counter, duh."

"I swear Max you will be the death of me"

"No mom that would be old age, bye" I said walking up the stairs. I sat in my room for a good hour watching TV because I was bored. You know I never really walked around this neighborhood maybe I could do that to pass the time. So I grabbed a small tote bag and put my sketch pad and pencil in it and went down stairs to the front door.

"Max where are you going" mom said walking in front of me.

"I'm just going for a walk around the neighborhood". She seemed to ponder this thought for a moment.

"Okay now where are you really going." Mom said suspiciously. She didn't believe me. Is it that hard to believe that I just want to go for a walk? Well…yeah I guess it is.

"I told you where I was going no worries I'll be back before dinner" I said stepping around her.

I started walking down the street. Some of these houses were so beautiful. It was starting to get dark out so I was about to turn back around but them something sparkling in the woods at the end of the road caught my eye. So being stupid I decided to investigate. I mean who else goes walking in the woods when it's getting dark whenever they see something shiny… OH I DO, I DO. When I got there I was glad I did.

I ran into a lake. It looked like it was sparkling because the stars reflection in the moon light.

"Whoa" was all I could say. I looked to my right and saw two rocks beside each other. It looked like a chair because the one behind the first one was bigger. So I sat down on the rocks and took out my sketch pad to capture the moment on paper.

After a while I was almost done and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as if somebody were behind me. When I turned around, the person I least expected to be there was _indeed_ there.

"Fang" I said.

**(A/N) MUAHAHAHA I was going to stop here but then I said nah I'm nicer than that so I decided to finish it. YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Fang's POV**

"Mom I'll be back I'm going for a walk" I said walking to the front door.

"Okay be back before dinner, 7:30 sharp" There she goes with the always being on time.

I walked out the door. I was going to go to my spot I always go to when I take a walk. It was a lake I found at the end of the neighborhood a long time ago. I found out that during the afternoon when it was getting dark it looked its prettiest because it looked like it was sparkling.

When I got there I saw someone I wasn't expecting to be there. Max was sitting on the two rocks I always sit on when I come here. She had a sketch book in her hands and a pencil. It looked like she as trying to sketch the lake. When I started walking closer I guess she heard me coming because she turned around and said-

"Fang"

I stepped out of the shadows of the trees and stood next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you they same question" I said smirking. This was my spot she was just filling my usual seat.

"Well if you must know-" she said smirking back. "I was walking around the neighborhood and I noticed the lake from the street. Your turn"

"This is my spot I always come here, you're sitting in my seat" I said pointing toward the rocks.

"Your seat"

"Yeah my seat, I even have my name on it" I said pointing toward the side of one of the rocks. I wrote my name on it with another rock a long time ago. She looked down and saw what I was talking about.

"Well then I declare this rock mine too, we can share it" she said smiling. Whenever she smiled it was like the whole world disappeared and we were the only ones in it. Those feelings got interrupted when she got off the rock and started looking on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" she said picking up a rock that was on the ground. I stood behind her while she bent down toward my name and wrote _and Max _underneath it. Then she stood with a proud look on her face. I didn't think she noticed the double meaning of her words until she started blushing a deep shade of red. She quickly sat back down and picked up her sketch pad.

"What are you drawing?"

"Just the lake."

"That's really good." Her picture looked exactly like what was in front of her only in black and white.

"Thanks" she said looking up at me. I remembered the conversation we had in her room when we first met and she said _'you have to do something really drastic to get a thank you from this girl'. _So I smiled and said-

"I thought people have to do something really drastic to get a thank you from you." She looked surprised but quickly recovered and said-

"That was something drastic, you actually talked" she said smiling.

"Have you ever done people before?"

"Nooo." she said smirking. She was going to make me ask so I decided to play with her a little bit.

"Well if you ever want to practice you have a perfect face right here" I said gesturing to my face.

"Yeah to bad I don't have a mirror". Whoa low blow. We both started laughing.

"Actually I was implying that I wanted you to draw me" I said

"I know, but I wasn't going stroke your ego" she said still laughing. "But I will take up your offer so sit right here and look out to the lake" she said while getting off the rock.

"Okay"

She started drawing but whenever I would move and look at her she would say 'stay still I'm not done'. After about 15 minutes she said "done"

I got up and looked at the picture. It looked exactly like me.

"Okay I have to admit you've got skills" I said.

"Thank you now that would be 20 bucks" she said bringing her hand out in front of me.

"What…how about a 'thank you, you are an amazing artist'"

"Fine I guess that could work too." I was standing in front of her. We started leaning in closer to each other without realizing it. I wanted o kiss her so bad but somewhere in the back of my head I could hear Lissa's squealing _'OMG FANG IM SO GOING TO KILL YOU'. _But that still didn't make us stop leaning closer. Then to ruin a perfectly good moment Max's phone started ringing. I thought that only happens in movies_. _The girl and the guy are about to kiss then something happens and they have to pull away.

"Um I have to go Nudge just texted me"

"Oh...yeah..um..bye I'll see you..um tomorrow". Smooth move Fang, smooth move.

When she left I sat back down on the rock that now said '_FANG AND MAX'_ on the side of it. I know now and I'm not afraid to admit it, but I was falling head over heels for Maximum Ride.

**Max's POV**

When I made it back home I had a smile on my face. I ate dinner then took a shower and sat in the bed thinking about what just happened. I should go to the lake more often, but darn phones. I thought that only happened in movies. The girl and the guy are about to kiss then something happens and they have to pull away. While we were leaning toward each other I could hear Lissa's annoying voice in the back of my head '_OMGBITCH YOU BETTER NOT STEAL MY BOYFRIEND'. _But I know now and I'm not afraid to admit it, I was falling head over heels for Fang Marks.

**(A/N)WOO that chapter is done. I told you Fang and Max would have their moment soon. I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow or maybe later today if I feel like writing it so yeah bye! ;) Oh WAIT you have to review to. Okay now bye!**


	6. That Was Intense!

**(A/N) Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I have something you guys can help me with. Some of the next few chapters are going to be about spirit week. I don't know if all schools do that but mine does SO if you know what I'm talking about that means you can give me some ideas for the days. Anyways DA DA DA DA I present chapter 6….**

_That Was Intense!_

**Max's POV**

Gah, I just woke up and you know what I realized, I have to see Fang today. Now I bet your like 'why is that a bad thing?' well smart one, that means I have to see him with that red-headed she-beast hanging her skanky beastly paws on his arm. And it's going to be awkward between us since what happened yesterday at the lake.

Anyways on to bigger dimmer subjects, yes notice I said dimmer. Today is the day they announce homecoming king and queen nominees. You want to know the dim part; well everybody is saying 'I'm for sure going to get nominated'. Yay, shoot me now.

"Max, Max, Max, Max aren't you excited, they announce homecoming nominees today" Nudge said while sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Why do you even care, you can't go"

"WELL DUH, but everybody says you're going to be nominated"

"Yay, cause it's like soo my lifelong dream to be nominated for homecoming queen" I said imitating a valley girl's voice.

"Whatever Max but mom told me to come in here and wake you up so bye."

I got out of bed and did my regular morning routine then picked out some clothes. I looked into my drawer and picked out a red spaghetti strapped shirt and skinny jeans then put on my converses and walked out of my room.

Surprisingly it didn't smell like burnt bacon and eggs this morning. When I got down stairs I didn't see mom at the kitchen table like she usually is but I did see Nudge.

"Where's mom?" I asked grabbing an apple.

"She left a note saying she had to go to work early"

"Oh, well are you ready to go"

"Yup"

I grabbed my keys from the counter and walked outside to the car after Nudge. You know what else I just noticed, most of the streets in this neighborhood are named after drinks. Like for example my house is on Margarita Blvd. but when you turn left its Daiquiri Lane, then they have Martini Drive. Strange. Whoever named these streets had a major alcoholic problem.

When we got to school everybody was walking around with smiles on their faces. The hallways were filled with so much perkiness I thought it was going to become a substitute for air. Lissa seemed happy today. I guess she was expecting to get nominated, but it was one of her posse that caught everyone's eye. The top part of her hair was pink, yes PINK. I could tell it was probably an accident because she looked like she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

I saw Yasmin come up to me and say hey.

"Hey"

"Did you see Jessica's hair?"

"Who is Jessica?"

"She one of the girls that always follows Lissa around." Oh so that's her name. I never knew their names so I just called them Lissa's posse.

"Oh yeah what happened to her head?" When I said this Iggy walked over. I guess he heard the last part of our conversation because he said "It turns out she only wanted to get a streak of her hair in pink but the hairdresser heard her wrong".

Looked back over to Lissa and saw Fang standing over there beside her. When he saw me looking he smiled and waved at me. I smiled back but Lissa caught our whole exchange and if looks could kill I would have been massacred on the spot. It looks like she was madder at Fang because she immediately turned around facing him, and I could hear her chewing him out.

"What was that about" Yasmin said suggestively nudging my shoulder.

"What was what about?" I decided to play stupid hoping she would drop the subject.

"Don't play stupid you know what I'm talking about" Damn, it didn't work.

"Nothing, he was just saying hi, anyways did you see the news about that hiker that was just found after being lost for twelve days" I said trying to change the subject.

"Nice subject change Max, you might as well hold up a big sign saying 'yield major subject change ahead'"

I was saved by the bell after she finished her sentence and rushed off. Of course I had Yasmin first period so I didn't stop hearing about it.

When lunch came around everybody was practically on the edge of their seats with excitement you would think somebody spiked the milk with red bull. When the president of the homecoming committee came through the lunchroom doors everybody was silent waiting for her to announce the nominees. Nudge was practically bouncing up and down until I glared at her then she got the hint to calm down.

"IS EVERYBODY READY TO HEAR THE NOMINEES FOR HOMECOMING KING AND QUEENS"

There was a bunch of woo, yes, and yeah's.

"OKAY FIRST NOMINEE FOR KING IS COLE HYSE"

Cole was the guy that tried to hit on me on my first day. He walked up in front of the cafeterialike he owned the place to claim his crown. Apparently Iggy said he was football captain, so typical. All the nominees got little plastic crowns that they had to wear all next week. Oh joy.

"NEXT WE HAVE IGGY MARKS"

Our table started hooting and hollering while Iggy walked up to claim his crown. He was blushing it was so funny. Iggy was popular just because he was an all around nice guy. He talked to everybody and was friends with everyone.

"NOW FOR THE FINAL NOMINEE, FANG MARKS"

Lissa had a huge smile on her face. She looked like a soccer mom at her son's first game. Fang just walked up in front with a blank facial expression. Mostly Fangs cheers came from girls, but when they got to loud Lissa would glare at them and they turned away. That's why Fang is so popular, because he is the hottest guys in school according to most girls.

"CONGRATS NOMINEES, NOW FIRST FOR QUEEN WE HAVE JESSICA KYLE"

Jessica was the girl that accidently got the top of her hair dyed pink. When she walked in front she mostly got laughs and she looked angry. The girls crowns were white plastic with a big heart shaped diamond in the middle.

"NEXT IS LISSA GREENE"

Lissa had a smile so big it looked like her face was about to split in half. The worst part was when she was walking to get her crown she was bowing and waving like we were her subjects, what a complete cheeseball. It was almost over but then I realized there was one more person to chose and I was almost safe.

"NOW LAST BUT NOT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST-"

No, they can't pick me, can they? It's impossible, unimaginable, inconceivable, it's…

"MAXIMUM RIDE."

When they said this I was in the process of drinking my apple juice so you can imagine where it ended up. Yup I accidently spit it out all over my lunch.

"SEE SEE I told you Max they were going to pick you" Nudge said excitedly. She was happier than I was.

"Go get up there" Yasmin said pushing me out of my seat.

The cafeteria went wild. Everybody was cheering at the top of their lungs, I couldn't help but to smile. I looked over at where Lissa was sitting and she was holding Fangs hand so hard I thought she was going to break it. When I made it up there they put the plastic crown on my head and everybody started laughing when they saw my pained expression. So I went and sat back down getting a few 'congratuations' on the way.

The real drama started in the hallway after the bell rang for lunch to end. Me and my friends were just talking and then I heard "HEY BITCH" from down the hallway from a familiar annoying voice. Everyone attention turned to her, does she have to cause a scene everywhere she goes? I turned around and saw Lissa with her minions following behind her. I really didn't feel like talking to her so I just said-

"You rang?"

"YOU BETTER NOT STEAL MY HOMECOMING CROWN, IV'E WON THE CROWN FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS AND SOME GIRL IS NOT GOING TO COME OUT OF NOWWHERE AND STEAL IT FROM ME"

"No worries, I won't have to steal it cause' they'll just give it to me since that is what happens when you win" I said smiling. I really could care less about the crown but I just said that to get on her nerves.

"Do you think this is a joke?" the girl behind Lissa snapped at me. That was the first time I heard her speak.

"Who are you guys anyway-" I said pointing to the two girls behind Lissa "I always see you following her around maybe I should start calling you 'thing 1' and you 'thing 2'." All the kids in the hallway erupted in laughter.

"My name is HAYDEN" the girl said in her nasally voice. Gosh hers is more annoying than Lissa's.

I looked her and Jessica up and don then said "No I think 'thing' suits you better".

"What is that supposed to mean" Jessica said. I thought it was kind of obvious but I guess I needed to explain it to her.

"It's okay 'thing 2' I understand your not the brightest crayon in the box…actually your more of a dull gray, and that's kind of hard to believe when it looks like you cracked open a highlighter and dumped it on your head" I said pointing to her hair.

By now the hallway of kids and increased and they erupted in more laughter. This is actually fun. When Hayden glared at me and pointed her finger liked she was about to say something Lissa shushed her by putting her hand in front of her face.

"You should know by now not to mess with me" Lissa said getting in my face. Which made no sense considering she hasn't even done anything to me to show that.

"Actually I don't, why don't you show me" I said glaring back at her. She kind of got scared a little bit and backed up, so did some people in the hallway. Everybody got really quiet.

"You'll get what's coming to you" Lissa said, and with that she walked off back down the hallway. I turned back around to my friends and it was still completely silent in the hallway until some random person said-

"Whoa that was intense" and everybody started laughing so hard teacher had to come out in the hallway and tell us to go to class.

**(A/N) Hope you guys like this chapter cause I DID! I get to show you Max's outfit for homecoming soon and let me tell you it is G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S. Now you guys can review and I will post the next chapter up as soon as I can BYE ;) **


	7. Little Red Sports Car

**(A/N) I'm still open to ideas for the days during spirit week. So if you have an idea TELL ME**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Maximum Ride by now.**

_Little Red Sports Car_

**Max's POV**

I was in the car driving home from school with that stupid crown still on my head. Nudge was, as usual, rambling. This time it was more annoying because she was talking about homecoming

"Oh me and Angel are going to give you a make-over. We can do your hair, and your nails, and your make-up, ISN'T THAT GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN. We can do-"

"NUDGE-". She stopped immediately and turned to face me. Wow that worked, I should yell at her more often. " I get your point, and I'll even let you do it, but you have to agree not to go overboard".

After I said this she squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Cool Max, I promise, _eeep_, I'm so excited and I wonder what mom will say when she finds out". Oh shit I forgot about mom. She'll probably squeal like Nudge is doing, ugh I can only take so much.

We pulled up in our driveway and got out of the car. I was dreading the moment of walking into the house, so I took off my crown and hid it behind my back. Crap, Nudge saw me.

"NO NO NO Max, you have to keep it on" Nudge said grabbing from me and placing it back on my head.

"Ugh"

"Stop whining you sound like a baby". Wow I was sounding like a baby. What has gotten into me, I need to suck it up.

When we entered the house Nudge ran into the kitchen. I walking there hoping to be greeted with some chocolate chip cookies but instead it was just mom and Nudge with two big goofy grins on their faces.

"Oh my goodness Max I'm sooo proud of you" mom said squeezing me into a hug. Oh lord save me.

"See, see, see I told you mom"

"Maxie put a smile on your face, this is so exciting." My mom is the only on that can get away with calling me Maxie. I tried to put a smile on my face but it turned out more like a grimace.

"Thanks mom but I have to go up stairs." I turned around and walked slowly up the steps. I could still hear mom asking Nudge what color eye shadow I was going to wear. That is going to be interesting. Before I could make it up stairs the door bell rang so I turned around to answer it. You would think it was Angel asking to talk to Nudge, but nope.

"Hey Igs" I said kind of confused. He was my friend but this was the first time he has come over to my house besides when we were forced by our mothers.

"Hey, I see your still enjoying that crown." Oops I forgot I still had the crown on my head. I pulled the crown off my head and laughed nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you and Nudge wanted to come over and hang out for awhile." We have never been over to their house but they have been t ours so I was curious.

"Sure I'll ask Nudge" I turned around and screamed "NUDGE IGGY WANTS TO KNOW IF WE WANT TO COME OVER TO HANG OUT, DO YOU WANT TO COME?" Before I got the question out Nudge was already standing at the door.

"Geez-" Iggy said holding his ears "couldn't you just have went in there and asked"

"Nope this is my house now scoot I'll be over there in a minute I have to put my crown up"

"Okay see ya. " Iggy turned around and started walking back to his house.

**Fang's POV**

Wow Max had a chance of becoming homecoming queen. I wonder what she's going to wear. Hm, well whatever it is I bet she is going to look beautiful in it. I was talking with Lissa on the phone while I was pondering this. She was still talking about what we should wear. Little did she know I was more focused on Max.

"Fang, Fang, FANG." Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

"What"

"WHAT is wrong with you I like called your name five times, have you been listening to me"

"Yeah I was listening"

"Good, because I think we should match, what colors should we pick?" Before I had time to answer Iggy busted through my door.

"FANG, MAX AND NUDGE ARE COMEING OVER IN A FEW." Oh shit, why did he have to be so loud?

"MAX, ew, and why is she coming to your house, FANG!"

"Lissa I have to go" I said quickly.

"NO, ANSWER ME FANG, WHY IS S-". I had to hang up on her or I knew where his conversation was going.

"Oops did I say that to loud" Iggy said standing in my doorway. That bastard, he knew I was talking on the phone with Lissa.

"Actually yeah, ya did"

"Sorry." But he didn't look sorry at all. We both walked down the stairs when we heard the door bell ring. Mom answered it and greeted Max and Nudge.

"Hello Max and Nudge how are you?" They both replied then Me, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy led them to the basement which was our game room.

"Do you guys know how to play Guitar Hero" Iggy asked putting the game in the Xbox.

"Duh, I rock at that game" Max said confidently. Little did she know so did I.

"Well so do I, I think we should have a challenge" I said. Nudge looked a little surprised. I think that's the first time she heard me speak without being asked a question first.

"I accept." Max picked up the guitar and we started playing. I'll admit she has skill. So we all took turns and played a little but all the fun and games ended when the doorbell rang. We weren't expecting any body, so everybody headed up stairs to see who it was.

When I passed by a window and saw a little red sports car in the driveway, I knew this night would not end well.

**(A/N) OOOOOOOO cliffy. Who could that be…well I think we all have a clue. ;)**


	8. DING DING DING THE WINNER IS MAX!

**(A/N) Yay you get to find out who was at the door, aren't you excited hehe! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

_DING DING DING THE WINNER IS MAX!_

**Max's POV**

Oh great. _What have I done to deserve this punishment Lord?_ What made me think this thought you ask. Well it wasn't seeing the red sports car in the driveway because the car is pretty hot, it was the person walking out of the car. Not only does the devil wear Prada, but she drives a bright red sports car too. Who would have thought?

And when Fang's mom opened up the door and she walked in I could have sworn I heard thunder and saw lighting even though it was sunny outside. I wasn't the only one giving her dirty looks. I looked behind me and saw Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and even Angel glaring at her. I bet you want me to tell you who I'm talking about right? Well….

"Um Lissa what are you doing here" Ms. Marks said plastering a fake smile on her face. I don't think his mom liked Lissa to much either, she just wasn't showing it as much as us.

"Well I heard Maxie was going to be here so I decided to stop by and say hello" Lissa said in a fake sweet voice.

"Oh so…um you and Max are friends." I could tell Ms. Marks was noticing the tension in the room. Especially since me, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were standing on one side of the room and Lissa was standing at the other, while she and Fang were both standing in the middle.

"Of course we are, aren't we Maxie". Ugh I was going to punch her in the face if she called me Maxie one more time.

"Um no" I replied crossing my arms. Lissa gave up her sweet innocent act and pursed her lips while glaring at me.

"Well then I'm going to let you kids have fun…bye" Ms. Marks said jogging back up the stairs. Everybody was still standing on their sides of the room and Fang was still in the middle. I actually felt sorry for him. Finally I decided to break the awkward silence that was taking over the room.

"So, I knew the devil wore Prada but I didn't know she drives a red sports car too." My side of the room starting giggling and once again she was standing there without a comeback.

"Lissa let's go into the kitchen we need to talk" Fang said grabbing Lissa's wrist and dragging her to the kitchen. While they were walking she snaked her arm around Fang's waist then looked back at me smiling like she was trying to make me jealous. The bad thing was that it was working, really well. But I didn't let her see that. My face was still as stone.

"Can you believe this" Iggy said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know let's just go back down stairs"

When we all got down stairs we all agreed that if she was going to ruin our plans then we were going to make her time here a living hell. Iggy and I came up with some good stuff. Even Angel came up with an idea, and let me tell you that is one evil little 10 year old. Our talk of plans got interrupted when we saw Fang and Lissa walk through the door. We just smiled at them which translated into 'we-weren't-just-talking-about-giving-your-girlfriend-hell'. I think Fang got the message because he rolled his eyes. Lissa sat down on the couch carefully because if she sat down any other way her too-tight designer hip hugging jeans might split down the middle.

We started the game back up and I turned around and Lissa looked like she was bored. I signaled to Angel to give her the first blow.

"Hi I'm Angel"

"Hello sweetie." Now she really was about to make me hurl.

"You know you kind of remind me of one of my favorite Barbie's" Angel said smiling at her. She was really good at this, it kind of scared me. Lissa I guess took this at a compliment because she flipped her hair and giggled. That's what was going to make it even funnier when Angel finished.

"Oh really" Lissa said giggling even more.

"Oh yeah, your nose even looks like it's plastic, is it fake, OOOO CAN IT TOUCH IT" Angel said reaching for her nose. Her smile immediately deflated and Fang came over and said "Angel" with a stern tone, but the look in his eye gave it away that he thought it was funny. I can read Fang like a book. Iggy looked like he was about to burst with laughter. That was even funnier than what we planned.

I just smiled and continued innocently playing the game. I bet she thought I planned that because I could feel someone starting holes in the back of my head. Actually that was all Angel's idea, told you the girl was good.

Next it was Gazzy's turn.

"Hey Gazzy you want to play" I said holding the controller out to him.

"No thanks I think I'll just sit right here." Gazzy got out of his chair, sat next to Lissa and rested his head in his hands while he was staring at her. She noticed him staring and started fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Hi I'm Gazzy" he said in a creep stalkerish voice. I was trying my best to not laugh and focus on the game but if he kept this up I might pop.

"Um…hi." He just kept looking at her for what it seemed like 10 minutes. This was hilarious.

"Uh…do you need something?"

"Nope" Lissa shifted at looked at Fang desperately.

"Gazzy maybe you should watch Max and Nudge play the video game" Fang said.

"AWW, but why this is SOOO much more interesting" Gazzy said getting closer to Lissa's face. She kind of looked scared like she was afraid he was about to jump her any minute. Then Iggy couldn't take it anymore, he tried to hold in his laughter but instead it came out sounding like a snort. Lissa turned and glared at him while everybody laughed.

"Gazzy." There he goes again with those one word warnings. Gazzy looked at me then I nodded a little giving him the okay, so he walked away.

Lissa started to rest her head up against Fangs shoulder. This was the perfect set up for the next blow. I looked at Iggy and motioned toward Fang and Lissa on the couch. He got the hint and said "Hey Max can I play?"

"Sure" I said as I handed him the controller. I went and sat down on the opposite side of Fang. That was Angels cue again.

"Lissa can you help me get some snack from the kitchen and bring them down" Angel asked sweetly. Lissa looked at Angel, then Fang, then at me and was about to say something but we all turned around at the same time and gave her the bambi eyes. She caved of course.

"Sure"

I looked up at Angel and mouthed 'now' and she gave me an exaggerated wink. Then Lissa looked at me and I winked back at Angel then scooted closer to Fang. He seemed to notice this and looked down at me smiling. I smiled back and Lissa was furious but before she could say anything Angel grabbed her hands and dragged her up the stairs. This was getting good.

"What are you guys up too?" I looked up and saw Fang's piercing brown eyes looking at me wearily.

"I don't know what you are talking about, BUT I forgot to tell Angel to get drinks, so I'll be back" I said quickly getting off the couch then jogging up the stairs. I was about to turn the corner to walk in the kitchen but stopped when I heard-

"What are you guys trying to do?"

"Whatever do you mean" Angel said innocently. I told them that if Fang or Lissa ask what we're trying to do just play dumb. I could practically see Lissa glaring daggers at Angel.

Her voice got lower then she said " Listen you bratty little bitch if you or anybody is trying to break up me and Fang you and your fucking annoying ass brothers are going to be sorry" Now that made me mad, notice she is telling this to a 10 year old little girl. How dare she say that. What made me madder was Angel's face when I turned the corner into the kitchen. She looked like she was on the verge of tears but trying to hold them back.

"Actually _he _happens to be one of those 'annoying ass brothers'." I think we both knew the _he_ I was talking about.

"This is an 'A' and 'B' conversation so 'C' your way out" Lissa snapped at me. How fourth grade can you get. LAME.

"Well I just made this convo a 3-way so you can dial in or call back later." Oh yeah, I went there. I can come up with some good corny come backs too.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and stay out of it." Oh now I was furious so I did one of the things I do best.

"How 'bout not." Then I punched her right in the nose.

DING DING DING ROUND ONE

**Fang's POV**

"What was that" Nudge asked.

"I don't know" I said. Then we heard a plate crash on the floor. Oh shit, I remembered Max and Lissa were up there. I think we all realized this at the same time because we dashed up stairs only to walk into a bunch of flying red hair.

I looked over and saw a camera in Iggy's hand, what the hell was he doing filming this, and when did he get a camera? Angel was backed up in a corner on the other side of the room and Max and Lissa were on the ground beating each other to a pulp. Well actually Max was doing all the beating Lissa was playing the role as the pulp. She had a bloody nose that looked a little crooked and I'm guessing that the hair floating was her's since she was the only red head here.

"GET…OFF…ME PSYCO" Lissa said in between beatings. Lissa got one good slap on Max's face that left a red hand print. Not good.

"MAKE ME BITCH!!!" Max jumped back on top of Lissa and started punching her repeatedly in the head. Then I noticed we were all standing around here watching and not trying o break up the fight. I grabbed Max's waist and tried to pull her up. That gave Lissa a chance to stand but then Max got one of her arms free and punched Lissa in the face again. Lissa's head flew back and hit the fridge with a loud _thump _then she fell to the ground.

"Whoa dude this is gold" Iggy said with the camera still in his hands.

"What the HELL is going on" I said still trying to hold Max back from killing Lissa. "Max please stop" I said pleading with her. The she turned around and looked me in the eyes and shook my hands off her. Now I had to go pick up Lissa since nobody else would. She was a bloody mess. She had scratch marks on her arms, a bloody nose, and I think I see a bald spot. That must be where all there hair came from.

"Oh Fang, I was just helping Angel get the snacks then Max came up behind me and punched me in my head"

"BULLSHIT." Max looked like she was about to charge again but Gazzy and Nudge held both of her arms and Lissa stepped back a little.

"I can tell you what happened" Angel said coming out of her hiding place on the other side of the fridge. It looked like she had been crying. She explained everything that happened from when she and Lissa were walking up here to when Max threw the punch. Lissa was glaring at her more and more each sentence. I think this was a perfect time to end things.

"That's not what happened, who you are going to believe, ME or Max" Lissa said looking up at me. She looked really weird because her eyes were wide as dinner plates. I guess that was her attempt at bambi eyes. Too bad it didn't work. Especially when she had blood still gushing out of her nose and a bruise on her left eye.

"I believe Max" I said.

**Iggy's POV**

GASP!

**Gazzy's POV**

GASP!

**Angel's POV**

GASP!

**Max's POV**

GASP!

**Nudge's POV**

I wonder what kind of eye shadow I should where tomorrow…Oh wait GASP!

**Fang's POV **

"WHAT" Lissa screeched. I let go of her arm.

"You heard me Lissa, were over"

"We are not over!"

"Sorry Lissa". She just stood there staring at me. Her nose was starting to drip, she really needed to leave. Finally Max piped up and said-

"I think that kind of means LEAVE." Lissa turned to Max and glared but I knew she wouldn't do anything because she knew and so did everyone else, Max could kick her ass.

"Fine, you know what I am soooo over you already"

"Okay"

"And loose my number and never call back"

"Fine

"And don't come crawling back to me when you realized you made a BIG mistake"

"Sure thing" Now she was getting annoying and I was getting fed up.

"And do-"

"WOULD YOU LEAVE ALREADY" Angel yelled at Lissa.

"AAAHHH" Lissa started walking toward the door but turned back around t the kitchen and grabbed a hand full of napkins we had on the counter.

"AND I'M NOT REPLACING THEM!" With that Lissa walked out the door and sped out of the driveway.

**Max's POV**

DING DING DING THE WINNER IS MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!

**(A/N) This chapter was really fun to write that's why it longer than the rest. WOOO Lissa is gone AND SHE'S NOT REPLACING THE NAPKINS FANG!!! LOL**


	9. The Max Touch

**(A/N)WOOP WOOP! Lissa is gone, and she still not replacing the napkins! Lol. Anyways, sorry I didn't update sooner but I was gone like all day yesterday so yeah I didn't have time, but here is the next chapter so enjoy AND thanks to all my reviewers you guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah,yeah all that jazz**

_**The Max Touch**_

**Max's POV**

_WOW_…_WOW_…_WOW_…that was all I could say while I was sitting in bed that night. _That was AWSOME._ I let her have it. The best part was watching it all over again on camera. Where Iggy got a camera, I have no clue. No wait, I take back the best part. The real best part was Fang breaking up with Lissa. She made herself look stupid by sitting there staring at him like he was speaking German or something.

Want to know that worst part? I got in trouble for it. Can you believe it? Fang's mom came down stairs after Lissa left and she told my mom what happened, but after Angel told my mom why I did it she let me off easy. So you know what she did. My mom backed three dozen chocolate chip cookies and she said I'm not allowed to even eat one! IT'S TORTURE! I can still smell the chocolate chips I'm my room. Me without chocolate chip cookies is like a cocaine addict without his drugs. I NEED MY FIX! Sooner or later I think I'm going to start twitching and foaming at the mouth.

But today was a long day so I'm going to go to sleep. Good Night.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

I woke up to Nudge and Angel bouncing on my bed. Why are my blinds wide open? Why are my shoes all over the floor? Why is Angel in my house this early in the morning?

"Ugh." I could barley open my eyes, the sun was shining right through my window like it was made just to get on my nerves.

"Max come on, it's 10 o'clock." Wow, I usually wake up around 8 to cook breakfast on weekends.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up." They jumped off of my bed and Angel said "We get to go shopping for shoes today."

"You know Max you have no heels and most of you shoes are sneakers" Nudge said picking up some blue converses on the floor and showing them to me.

"Can one of you please explain why my shoes are all over the floor?"

"We were looking to see if you had any heels you could wear with your dress for homecoming but all we saw were sneakers" Angel said bending down to pick up some of the shoes on the floor.

"Fine just let me get dressed." With that they rushed out of my room. The only reason I'm going shopping with them is so I can see what they get before they buy them. If they bought me something crazy like 5" heels I would kill them. So I got up, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Geez, trying to brush my hair in the morning is like trying to weed whack your garden. I looked in my dresser and picked out a green Aeropostale shirt and black shorts.

When I walked down stairs Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang were all standing in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked mostly looking at Nudge.

"Why do you want us not to be here" Fang said smiling. I promised myself I would never swoon over a guy, but Fang is pushing my limit. There is only so much fineness one girl can take and let me tell you Fang was looking FIIIINE.

"Uh-"

"I told them we were going to the mall and they said they wanted to come too" Angel explained. Great now I have more of an audience when they see me trip attempting to walk in heels.

"Oh well we can all ride in mom's car if you want to go in one car" I said. She only let's me drive her Nissan Armada for special reasons but if I tell her I'm taking the neighbors with us shopping I'm sure she would let me. I got a bunch of sure's and okay's as responses. I went up stairs to ask mom if I could borrow her car and I told her the reason. She said-

"Of course" winking at me. She told me a long time ago that she thought Fang and I should be a couple. I agree with her now that Lissa is out of the picture.

We all piled in the car that said 'Mom's bus' on the license plate and drove to the mall. On the way I caught Fang looking at me in the corner of my eye a couple of time. He was sitting in the passenger seat. Only this time when I turned and looked at him he didn't look away and kept staring at me, so I stared back.

"Are you love birds going to stare at each other all day or are you going to drive Max" Iggy said from the back seat. Oops I noticed the light turned green. Fang turned around at Iggy and glared at him. Sometimes I wonder what Fang was thinking. He is always so quiet but sometimes I can read it in his eyes and know what he is thinking. Ugh, guys are so confusing.

We when made it to the mall we all go out of the car and headed for the place I like to call 'Hell on Earth'.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't stop staring at Max when we were in the car. She was so beautiful. The wind was blowing in her hair from the window being down and the sun shone through making her face look even more pretty. At one point she caught me staring and turned around to look at me. I couldn't turn away and neither did she, but the mood was ruined when Iggy said "Are you love birds going to stare at each other all day or are you going to drive Max" earning a few giggles from the kids in the back. I just turned around to the back seat and glared at him.

When we made it to the mall we all got out of the car and went inside. A few guys that were in a group saw Max and looked like they were going to come up and flirt with Max. I knew Max could take care of herself but whenever I was around her I felt the need to protect her so I put my hand on the small of her back and it felt like electric shocks went up and down my arm. Max looked up at me surprised but I just smiled at her and she turned back around looking straight ahead.

"Max let's go into this store" Nudge said pointing to a store that had pink all in the windows. I could see the terror in her eyes.

"Well while you guys shop there us guys can go somewhere else" Iggy said looking at the store as terrified as Max.

"Okay we'll meet you in the food court in an hour" Angel said grabbing Max's hand. I felt sorry for Max cause' I know she doesn't really like shopping. I didn't want to take my hand off Max but I knew if I didn't she would know I only came shopping so I could be with her.

"Okay see ya"

I hesitantly took my hand off Max and she mouthed 'save me' before Angel and Nudge dragged her into the store.

**Max's POV**

AHH all the pink is blinding me. It's like a pink overload. This is going to be horrible. I did not want to go in this store especially since a few minutes ago Fang's hand was rested on my back. I thought my legs were about to give out. How can he do that? I'm Maximum Ride, and yet just by touching me I start to feel like my knees are jell-o.

"Oh try these on" Nudge said giving me a black pair of heels. After about 5 stores and 20 pairs of shoes later we finally found some that would 'look totally hot' with my outfit as Angel says. She's starting to sound more and more like Nudge every day. Great, one Nudge is more than enough. The heels we bought had a purple and black funky design on them with black at the tip of the shoes. **(A/N) A link will be posted on my profile with the whole outfit when the chapter with homecoming is posted soo you have to wait and see what she looks like hahaha.**

When we finally made it to the food court the boys were already there sitting at a table waiting for us. Fang looked up and smiled when he saw me then Iggy whispered something in his ear and he blushed a little. Fang BLUSHING that's a first. I wondered what he said.

"Hey guys we got Max like the cutest shoes ever" Nudge said sitting at the table.

"Of course." Ha I guess Nudge didn't get the joke. Well we all got what food we wanted from the food court and sat down and ate. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. I was just thinking about school on Monday. Monday was the first day of spirit week and it was Pajama Day. Nudge tried to convince me to buy some silky pink short to wear, yeah right. And that crown I have to do something with that crown when I get home. While I was thinking I felt something brush up against my leg under the table, but it didn't move. I looked down and noticed Fangs leg touching mine since he was sitting right next to me. I looked back up and found Fang smiling at me so I smiled back.

What was up with him being so smiley and touchy feely today? Not that I was complaining. We all had to get up after we were done with our food because mom had to have her car y a certain time. When we got home me and Nudge said goodbye to Fang, Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy.

Watching TV can get boring really fast. Hm, what to do. Then I remembered that I was going to redecorate the crown. So I got up and found some black spray paint (I have no clue why we have that in the house) then grabbed the crown and went out to the back yard to give it the Max touch.

**(A/N) This chapter didn't really have anything important in it but I wanted to write a chapter about what they did during the weekend so yeah. Now you can click the little green button down there! ;)**


	10. Well Don't You Look Cute

**(A/N) Hey guys Sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy. Yesterday I went to Monday night raw the wrestling thing (it was really fun even though I don't really watch wrestling!) but here is the new chapter! Oh and thank for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride…but I do own this story YES!**

_Well Don't You Look Cute_

**Max's POV**

"_Max" Fang said grabbing my hand. "I really don't…um…know how to say this"_

"_Just spit it out."I was gazing into his eyes waiting for what Fang had to say. We were sitting on the rock at the lake that had our names carved in the side._

"_Well Max…I think you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers. _

"_Really"_

"_Yeah…and that well… I think I'm in love with y- this shirt it's so cute where did you get it?"_

Wait rewind where did that come from?

"You can totally wear it with your jean shorts that we got at American Eagle." What NOOOOOOO, don't tell me it was a dream. I started punching my pillow and kicking my legs.

"Uh…Max are you okay?"

"No." There is no way I'm going to tell her why. I would never hear the end of it, especially if Nudge found out. She has one of the biggest mouths on this planet.

"Why" Crap.

"Because I was having a good dream then you woke me up." Oops maybe I said too much.

"Really what was the dream about?"

"Um-" Come on Max I know it's the morning and things are a little slow but think of something to say. So I said the first thing that came to my mind "I was dreaming that we spilled…something, and we…had a lot of napkins so…yeah, we didn't get in trouble." I was mentally hitting myself in the head. NAPKINS, what the hell was I thinking.

"Uh okaaaay whatever, but what are you going to wear today, its Monday and the first day of spirit week so today is pajama day too. Isn't that funny how a Monday can be so many different things. It'll be the same tomorrow and the next day an-"

"Nudge, I get it, and I'm just going to wear my black pajama pants with a white spaghetti strap shirt and my black converses." Phew that was close I thought she might keep talking about my dream.

"What don't you want to wear something else, I knew we should've bought you that pajama set we saw at the mall, ar-"

"Nudge go, I need to get dressed"

"Ugh fine"

Nudge walked out of my room and I got out of bed. She is the reason why I don't need to waste my money on an alarm clock. She always came in my room in the morning to wake me up for as long as I could remember. Anyways, I go up and put on my outfit. The shirt I was wearing was a little short and the pants were a little low so you could see some of my tummy and the tattoo on my lower back that I got last year. My tattoo was a heart with wings on the side and in the middle there was a banner wrapped round it that said 'MAX'. **(A/N) you can see her tattoo on my profile. It's COOL!**

I also put on my crown that I'm supposed to wear for the rest of the week. I remade to look more like me. Instead of the white plastic with big diamond heart in the middle it now was a sparkly black (thanks to the spray paint I found which I found out my mom bought for a picture frame she was decorating) and had a diamond skull in the middle. The heart before was glued onto a circle so I just had to rip it off and glue the diamond skull onto it. It looked awesome if I do say so myself.

I went downstairs and since our school went from kindergarten to 12th grade and since everybody had to participate Nudge was dressed in silky pink shorts and a whit top almost like mine but hers was longer.

"You know Max even though you don't try you look totally hot, especially when your tattoo is showing on your back and that crown looks awesome."

"Thanks Nudge, I think, you ready to go.

"Yup"

When we got to school everybody was dressed for pajama day it was really funny. Some of the girls were wearing designer pj's like Juicy Couture and Gucci. I didn't even know those designers had pj's. I noticed a lot of people were staring at me and smiling but I didn't know why. Especially the guys but I guessed that was because I 'looked totally hot' according to Nudge.

"MAX" Yasmin said running in front of me. "You didn't tell me you beat up Lissa." What how did she know.

"How did you know?"

"I saw the video, everybody is talking about it, the video is all over you tube I can't believe nobody told you, and I love your crown" she said excitedly.

"What!"

"Yeah come here." Yasmin pulled me along the hallways into the computer lab where a bunch of people were standing around a computer. I walked up to look at what they were seeing then heard my voice on the computer say 'MAKE ME BITCH'. They were looking at the fight between me and Lissa. Then I remembered Iggy had a video camera. He must have put it up on YouTube and told people. It started when they first walked up stairs and hair flew in their face then cut off all the way to when Lissa drove out of the drive way so people heard Angel explaining why I attacked her.

All I heard passing by people in the hallway was-

_Did you see the video with Max and Lissa?_

_Max kicked Lissa's ass!_

_I didn't know Max had a tattoo._

_Damn Max is looking hot today!_

_OMG what did she do to her crown it looks amazing!_

_Do you think Fang is going to ask her to homecoming?_

WAIT rewind Fang ask me to homecoming. Where did they get that idea from? I was contemplating that while I was walking to sit down at my usual table at lunch.

"Yo Max that video was totally awesome, you beat the hell out of Lissa" Sam said sitting down at the table.

"Speaking of Lissa"

I turned around and there she was walking into the cafeteria with giant sunglasses on, a pink bandage on her nose (yes PINK), and really short Juicy Couture pajama shorts on. Her hair still looked a little thin around the front right side of her head.

"Were not supposed to have sunglasses on during school I wonder why a teacher hasn't told her to take them off yet" Iggy said sitting down at the table joined by Fang, Nick and Dylan.

"I think you spoke to soon" Nick said pointing toward were a teacher was walking to her direction. People in the lunch room got quiet. Is it me or are people in this school really nosy. I could her Lissa and the teacher conversation a little

"_Lissa I'm going to have to ask you to take off your sunglasses it is a dress code violation and were not allowed to have them on in the building."_

"_Um can I keep them on just for today?"_

"_I'm sorry but I don't make the rules"_

"_Please"_ Wow was she really begging. Other people were surprised to by the look on their faces.

"_No I am sorry but you have to take them off." _

She sighed and then slowly took of her sunglasses. Everybody gasped when they saw that her whole left eye was almost swollen shut and she had a giant purple bruise around it. It even looked gross to me. The teacher eyes widened then she walked away. Everybody looked at me.

"Damn Max you did that" Dylan asked still wide eyed.

"Well she had it coming" Yasmin said.

The rest of lunch went by fast and when the bell rung everybody rushed to get out. Me and Yasmin were walking in the hallway when we passed by Lissa standing at her locker everybody got quiet again like they were expecting a fight. I just kept on walking and even heard some people groan in disappointment. Hm, people these days always want a fight.

It was now the end of school and me and Nudge were walking to my car in the parking lot. Then somebody tapped on my shoulder and I turned around. Surprise, it was Fang.

"Hey" he said in that deep voice, the only one that can make my knees go weak.

"Hey to you too." Yes Fang even participated in pj day. He was wearing gray and black plaid pants with a gray shirt on.

"Well don't you look cute with your little crown." My mind went totally blank after he said that. All I could think about for the next five seconds were the words cute coming out of Fang's mouth and directed towards me.

"Um, thanks"

"You know I never knew you had a tattoo" Hey that mean he was actually looking _down there_ near my butt area. Hmmm interesting,

"Oh yeah I got it last year." He walked closer to me to the point where if I took a half of a step I would run into his chest. That rock hard, sexy, ho- whoa shut up Max what are you talking about. I could smeel his axe on his chest.

"I think it looks really good on you" he said really low while staring into my eyes. That look makes me turn to mush on the inside. Hopefully that doesn't show on my face. "I need to go so I'll see you around Max"

"Okay." His car was right next to mine so he walked with me until we had to spilt up.

**(A/N) Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Your present is….. me telling you thank you WWWOOOOOO ISN'T THAT AWESOME! I know I always give good gifts no need to thank me. Lol ;)**


	11. OMG I Love Your Hair

**(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I love um LOTS! Keep um comin'. I'm sorry I haven't been updating everyday like I used to but I've been busy. **

**On the bright side one of my reviewers said it's their birthday today. Happy Birthday Fangrules!**

**And to answer BetweenBlueLines's question, no I didn't draw the tattoo I found it, BUT I could probably draw it I'm a really good drawer.**

**ANYWAYS GAAAHH done with talking onto the story. ENOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride :(**

_OMG I Love Your Hair!_

Yesterday was Tuesday and it was Superhero Day. Some people had on like Batman, Spiderman, and Superman costumes, but then there was the people that made their costumes…It was not purdy. Especially the guys that decided to wear tights. All I had on was a cheap red cape that I had in my closet for a long time. Don't ask me how it got there cause' I have no clue.

Iggy was decked out with his full Spiderman costume. It was really funny watching him go around with silly string spraying people especially Fang. Iggy got him during lunch and there was pink silly string all in his hair. He looked like he was about to kill Iggy until I reached over the table and pulled it out his hair then he looked at me and did his little half-smile thing. Yasmin noticed and nudged me in my ribs. She even asked me if I liked him and has been bugging me about it nonstop.

Today was going to be the funniest day of them all because today was Gender Bender Day. All the girls have to dress up as guys and all the guys have to dress up as girls.

Me and Nudge were driving on our way to school and I was wearing baggy jean shorts that came down to my knees, a pink t-shirt that said 'Only Tough Guys Wear Pink' (courtesy of Iggy), and my black converses. I also had my hair in a ponytail with my crown on.

When we pulled into the parking lot everybody turned to my car. They might as well pull out the red carpet and take pictures if they are going to wait for me like that.

Nudge had something similar to what I was wearing only she had tan baggy shorts, a yellow and sky blue stripped polo, and a pair of sky blue converses to match the shirt. See hers still had a little femininity.

When I walked through the door my mouth dropped open. It looked like a bunch of trannies took over the school. Most of the guys didn't dress like girls but the ones that did went all out with skirts and makeup, some even had on HEELS. I don't even wear heels!

**(A/N) GAAHHH I just spilled spaghetti on my keyboard. Thank goodness it didn't have sauce on it. Haha that was kinda random but anyways back to the story. Lol. Just though I would let you guys know.**

I haven't seen Iggy at all yet. I wonder if Yasmin knows where he is. As if she were on cue Yasmin came and stood in front of me.

"Hey do you know where Iggy is?"

"Yeah he said something about 'primping' in the guy's bathroom; I think he is taking his role a little too serious." We both started laughing but then I stopped when I noticed she wasn't dressed up.

"Why didn't you dress like a guy" I said sadly.

"I didn't have any guy clothes." She shrugged but then got a mischievous grin on her face. Oh no I didn't like that face. "Did you happen to get any of your clothes from _Fang_ perhaps?" Gr, she's been bothering me about liking Fang ever since yesterday morning when she asked and I didn't deny it.

"Get what from Fang" I turned around and bumped right into a black wall, then I looked up and noticed it was Fang. I started rubbing my forehead, his chest was really hard!

"Geez, why is your chest so hard?" I said still rubbing my head.

Yasmin started laughing but then Fang said "What, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" leaning in closer to me. I think my breath stopped right there. I looked at Yasmin for help but she just said "Well I got to go to my locker see you guys bye" and left. I'll get her later, she just left me here with Fang.

"Um…" Fang smirked like he knew what Yasmin did. Now I'm really going to get her. But then I was saved by the bell when it rang. I thought Fang was going to back up a little more but he didn't move, he was still about 3 inches away from my face.

"Well don't want to be late I'll see you at lunch, bye" I said hastily and slid around him and went to class.

What the hell is wrong with me ugh! What he said to me was all I could think about up until lunch because when I walked into the lunch room. Iggy looked right at me and said "Hey guuurl was sup"

"Iggy…um…I am at a loss for words"

"Oh I know OMG I love your hair" Iggy said in a girly voice. Iggy has left the building. He was wearing a jean skit with leggings and a pink shirt. Good thing he didn't shave his legs that would have been too weird. He was even wearing a wig!

"I like yours to Igs"

I started walking to the table and saw Yasmin, Fang, and Nudge already sitting down in our normal spots. I didn't notice before because I was _occupied_, but Fang didn't dress up. That would have been a sight to see.

I sat down at the table with my plate and started eating.

"Ugh how do guys wear these shorts they're so heavy" Nudge said trying to pull up her pants. I looked at Fang and he just smirked. I like wearing baggy shorts I don't know why Nudge is complaining.

"Some guys like girls in baggy shorts" Fang said looking directly at me. I started blushing. How does he do this to me, it's so frustrating! The rest of lunch was like every other well except for Iggy acting like a girl which was really weird once he started talking about the 'cutest red heels' he saw at the mall yesterday. I knew he was joking but he was getting into his role a little too much. Maybe he should take up theater.

Now it was the end of school and I was walking to my car. Nudge was already waiting for me in the passenger seat.

"Hey" I turned around and a boy I noticed from my Biology class was standing behind me. His name was Drake, and he was on the football team. I've talked to him a couple times in class but never really out of class.

"Uh, hey Drake"

"Yeah I wanted to ask you a question" He looked a little shy. He had green eyes and shaggy dark brown hair. He was one of the guys on the football team that were actually nice, and he was really cute to but not as hot as Fang.

"Okay"

"Um… well I was wondering…"

"Just spit it out Drake, I don't bite…depending on the situation." I said trying to lighten the mood. Whatever it is that was bothering him was really getting to him. He started to laugh nervously.

"Yeah, um… I was wondering do you want to go to homecoming with me."

Shit.


	12. BEEEEEEP!

**(A/N) I usually always write an author's note but in this on the only thing I have to say is …Thanks for the reviews! So yup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

**Fang's POV**

Today school was…interesting. All the girls had to dress like guys and all the guys had to dress like girls. There was no way in hell I was going to dress like a girl, but Iggy did. Max and Nudge dressed up like guys though. Max can look hot in anything even baggy shorts and a t-shirt, the worst part was I wasn't the only guy that noticed. I felt like punching very guy that looked at her up and down like she was a piece of meat. Max shouldn't be treated like that, actually no girl should be treated like that, but she was completely oblivious of her beauty as usual.

Now it was the end of school and I was walking out to the parking lot. I saw Max going out to her car ahead of me and was about to stop her until some guys tapped her on the shoulder. I think his name as Drake or something and he was on the football team. What could that guy want with Max?

I started walking closer to Drake and Max since my car was right next to Max's. Drake looked like he was nervous. I opened my car door and sat down in the driver's seat then rolled down the window that was facing Max so I could listen to what they were talking about.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you a question" Drake said. I hope he's not asking about the homecoming dance. She would say no if he did. Wouldn't she? Would she say yes?

"Okay"

"Um… Well I was wondering…" That wimp he can't even talk to Max. Wait what if he asks her to the dance.

"Just spit it out Drake, I don't bite…depending on the situation". You could tell Max was trying to make him less nervous. This was pathetic.

"Yeah, um… I was wondering do you want to go to homecoming with me."

That bastard he doesn't deserve to go to homecoming with her. Max looked a little like she didn't want to be there so I decided to help her out.

_BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP_

I pressed down the horn on my car. Drake jump almost a foot in the air because he was closer to the car than Max. She turned around and she me in the car and I gave her a little wave. She noticed what I was doing and decided to play along.

"Um what did you say?" Max said.

"Uh do you-"

_BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP_

"WHAT"

"Do you want to go-?"

_BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP_

"I'm sorry I can't hear you"

"Do-"

_BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP_

**Max's POV**

"You know what Drake I'll talk to you tomorrow my mom wants me and Nudge home and I'm already late." I walked away to an annoyed looking Drake. When I opened the car door Nudge looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. When we start the car I know she's gonna bust.

I looked in the side view mirror and saw Drake walking back to his group of friends that were laughing at him. I heard one of them say "See I told you she would say no, but when I ask her she definitely going to say yes."

Like hell I will. Does he seriously think I will say yes if he asks? That's a jock for you.

Like I predicted as soon as I turned on the car Nudge was laughing so loud I rolled back up the windows because I was afraid people down the street would hear her.

"That was…sooooo funny Max! Why did Fang do that though? Do you think he did that because he didn't want Drake to ask you to homecoming? Maybe it was because Fang wants to ask you! Wh-"

"Wait, Fang isn't going to ask me to homecoming" Why would he do that.

"Are you BLIND he totally like you, it's obvious. Everybody knows, have you seen the way he looks at you, and he broke up with Lissa for you."

"Fang does not like me"

"Of course he does, Iggy even thinks so and he said he wouldn't even mind if Fang dated you, neither would Angel or Gazzy they all like you Max." They've been talking about me and Fang!

"You guys have been talking about me and Fang!" She looked a little nervous but turned back to her normal bubbly self.

"Well…yeah, and don't say you don't like him because whenever he flirts with you, you smile and start blushing, don't think Yasmin didn't tell me the 'Do you want me to kiss it to make it better' comment he made this morning and she said he was serious because he started moving closer to you and stuff then she walked away, what happened after that huh, huh, huh!"

"Nudge lets tone down the Nudge channel and nothing happened because the bell rang." What was that I sensed in my voice…disappointment?

Nudge didn't get a chance to ask me anymore questions because we pulled up in the drive way. Nudge ran out of the car and into the front door. She was probably going to tell mom all about somebody asking me to homecoming. When I walked into the kitchen I was right because Nudge stopped talking and they both turned to me with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Max I agree with Nudge I think Fang likes you" mom said practically singing.

"I also think he is so gonna ask Max to homecoming! If he asked you I think you would say yes to!"

"Well I have homework; I'll talk to you guys later." I turned and headed up to my room with Nudge's '_I think you would say yes_' replaying in my head because the more I thought about the more I realized

I agree with her.

**Fang's POV**

Me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel just got home and I was sitting in my room staring at the ceiling. Gazzy and I were waiting in the car for almost 10 minutes after Max left because Iggy had to talk to a teacher. Middle school kids can walk to the high school parking lot if they ride with siblings but you have to pick up the elementary kids because they were too young. While I was waiting some of the guys on the football team came up to my car. They were trying to act all tough but they weren't that intimidating to me. There were at least five of them and when two got on one side of my car and three on the other I knew they were there to start trouble. I guess I'll just show you what happened starting with me just listening to the radio…

_Flashback_

"_Yo Fang" Cole said tapping on my window. I rolled down my window on the passenger side and the driver's side while turning down my radio. I looked at him raising my eyebrow waiting for him to continue._

"_What's up with you and Max?"_

"_Why do you need to know" I asked. Cole and the guys exchanged glances and Cole looked mad. All the guys at the same time bent down to the window and started glaring at me._

"_Fang I'm losing my patience and things don't turn out pretty when I lose my patience." All the other guys nodded their heads. _

"_Sorry to hear that" I said looking bored. Cole started looking a little redder in the face. _

"_Listen Fang I don't need you to mess with my chance at scoring with Max so don't think about it or you will be sorry." I was mad, he talked about Max like she was some prize. Max was a privilege to him and anyone she was with._

_I wasn't taking it so I glared at him and said "The only thing you'll be scoring with Max around is a touchdown at the game tomorrow so don't __**you **__think about it." Cole looked a little scared for a second but then he covered up still trying to looks tough in front of his friends._

"_Why don't you step out the car and say that to my face Fangy boy" Cole said opening the door to the driver's seat. I was already mad so I put my foot out the car and glanced at Gazzy in the rear view mirror. He looked afraid then looked at me as if saying 'don't do it'. _

_I stood up out of the car and all of Cole's posse stood behind him and crossed their arms._

"_So start talking Fangy boy, it's five against one" Cole said smirking._

"_What's going on here?" I looked to my left and saw Iggy walking up looking at Cole and his friends._

"_I was just warning Fang here not to mess with me or tomorrow we'll have problems"_

"_Let's just go Fang we need to pick up Angel" Iggy said standing next to me._

"_Aww Fang has to pick up his little sister isn't that sweet." All the guys behind Cole started chuckling._

"_Well let me tell you something Cole" I said walking directly in front of him, I stood infront of his face and started talking to him in a low scary voice. "I meant what I said and I'm not afraid to do it either, so why don't you back up or you'll be the one with the problems not me." I turned around and me and Iggy walked to the car and he opened up the car doors and sat down. I looked back and saw Cole and his buddies walking another direction with a frightened expression on their faces. There were still some people in the parking lot and they were all watching me drive away. _

_End Flashback_

I felt like punching Cole in the face when I thought about what he said about Max. He didn't deserve her. Iggy interrupted my thought when he came through my door. We have been hanging out more since me and Lissa broke up. I guess it was Lissa fault for taking me away from my family, but it was my fault just as much as hers because I let her do it.

"Now since Angel and Gazzy aren't here tell me what happened after school, Gazzy looked scared he said they were going to beat you up or something."

I told him the whole story starting from when they came to the door to when he came.

"They are just jerks and you were really mad to, I was even scared by the look on your face. You looked deadly like you were ready to kill somebody." That was a good thing, maybe he wouldn't ask Max now…no I doubt that. He probably still would just so he could show that he wasn't a wimp.

"So…" Iggy said looking at his hands.

"So"

"Are _you_ going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

"To homecoming idiot" Iggy said looking up at me. Homecoming was tomorrow it was a little late to be asking a person, that's another reason why I wondered why Cole waited to the last minute. Who waits to the day of homecoming to ask them to it, I guess he was just soo sure of himself.

"I don't think so, it's too late anyway"

"But… you are going right?"

"Yeah." Iggy looked satisfied…too satisfied.

"Good"

"Why is that good?" I asked skeptically.

"No reason, see ya later." Iggy disappeared out the door and down the hall.

What was he going to do that he wasn't telling me?

**(A/N) Tada! And next is the chapter you've all been waiting for, DRUMROLL PLEASE!!! *drum roll* HOMECOMING!!! WOOOO! I LOOOVE BIG LETTERS AND EXCLAMATION MARKS!!!!!!!!!! SDV!!HG!HD!! **

_**After sanity comes back…**_

**Anyways, now you can review and I will get the next chapter up as sooooon as possible because if you haven't noticed I've been really busy lately. Too-da-loo!**


	13. Squeal Fest

**(A/N) Tada!!! Here is the new chapter sorry it took so long, DON'T KILL ME!! LOL. But since I have been bust I decided to make this chapter long. YOU'RE WELCOME. But anyways, LET THERE BE A STORY…..**

**Disclaimer: You know and I know I don't own Maximum Ride so SKIP**

_Squeal Fest_

**Max's POV**

"If you don't hold still I will stab you, and not on accident" Nudge said trying to put eye liner on while Angel was taking out all my clothes and set them on my bed. Today was homecoming if you didn't catch on. Today at school everywhere I looked I saw maroon and gold our school colors. Everybody had their t-shirts on and school spirit. Even Lissa was wearing a gold bandage over her nose since she has a different one every day to match her outfit.

"When are you going to be done?"

"When you stop moving. Ugh you are so frustrating."

"MAX where are your shoes that we bought at the mall" Angel asked from my closet.

"I think I put them under my bed"

I have been sitting in this chair for almost two hours. My butt…well can't feel my butt. My personal bathroom has now turned into a salon. All I smell is hairspray.

"OMG IM DONE NOW LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" Nudge turned around my chair so I could look in the mirror.

"Max you look so pretty" Angel said. Wow I look totally different I had on silver and black eye shadow with pink blush and pink lipstick. I even had on mascara. I never thought I would say this but Nudge really made me look dare I say it _girly_. Ugh it sounds weird especially when we're talking about me. At least I can still wear my crown which is only semi-girly.

"NOW COME ON GET DRESSED AND BE CAREFUL NOT TO MESS UP YOUR HAIR! If you do I will be soo mad and if you mess up your make up I'll be mad to. Well actually that could be fixed but not if you smeared it on your dress then you'll have to wash it and we don't ha-"

"Nudge get out so I can get dressed!"

"Fine come on Angel"

Nudge and Angel went out of the door finally. I put on my dress then my shoes. The dress was black and strapless. It had lace ruffles all over it and my shoes were heels with a funky purple and black design on them. **(A/N) You can see the whole outfit on my profile because I know that description probably SUCKED. :) **

I was supposed to ride with Fang and Iggy to homecoming. Iggy was going with this girl named Nikki and Fang wasn't going with anybody last time I checked. I was glad to because if I had to ride in a car with Fang and his date I wouldn't have a very good time. Fang probably doesn't like me any ways I bet he just didn't want to ask anybody on short notice or something even though if he walked up to any girl in the hallway I'm sure they would say yes in a heartbeat. I grabbed this purse thingy that Nudge gave me and put my cell phone in it. It was purple to match my shoes and had ruffles all over it. I think Nudge called it something ending in an 'utch' sound, but I can't remember and it doesn't matter.

The doorbell rang and I heard my mom get the door.

"MAX YOUR RIDE IS HERE" mom yelled up the stairs. I walked to the top of the stairs thinking _don't trip, don't trip, don't trip_ the whole way down. I guess I was concentrating on my feet so much I didn't notice everybody staring at me until I was all the way down and looked up. When I say everybody I mean mom, Fang's mom, Iggy, Nikki (Iggy's date), Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Fang. Everybody's mouth look like they were about to hit the floor. I knew I looked pretty but did I look that good?

"SEE I TOLD YOU SHE LOOKED TOTALLY AWSOME!" Nudge squealed. Angel tuned to Nudge and gave her a high-five.

"Max sweetie you look so beautiful" mom said. She almost looked teary eyed.

"So are we going to go or not." I had to say something to stop the staring. Everyone seemed to snap out of there trance and Iggy said "Oh yeah sure let's go"

"Wait we have to take picture's that's why I came over here" Ms. Marks said excitedly.

"Oh yes let's" my mom replied. Oh no this is torture

"Come on Everybody in the picture" Gazzy stepped in front of me, Fang, and Iggy "I mean all the people going to the dance."

"Aw man."

After my mom and Ms. Marks took all the pictures and I thought we were about to leave until I saw Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy whispering. I walked over to them and Angel looked up then they all came out of their circle.

"What were you guys talking about" I asked while rising one perfectly arched eyebrow. (Props to Nudge)

"Oh nothing Max" Angel said with a smile that was a little too sweet even for her.

"Oh before we go I think Fang and Max should take a picture together" Gazzy said innocently.

"I think that would be a great idea!" Ms. Marks grabbed my arm and dragged me beside Fang. He looked soo hot in his tux, and I think he caught me looking a few time because he started smirking when I looked up at him.

"Well get closer your almost arms length away" Nudge said winking at me. Good thing Fang didn't see that. I am so going to kill them later. Fang put his arm around me waist and pulled me closer. He hasn't said anything since he got here and he smelled really good. Maybe I won't kill them later. My mom and Ms. Marks took their picture of me and Fang then we all walked to the door. While we were walking toward Fang's car I heard somebody whisper in my ear "You look beautiful" I looked over and saw Fang closer to my face than I thought he was.

"Um… thanks" was my smart reply. He opened the passenger seat doors for me and I got in the car.

When we got to the school and walked into the gym it seemed like everybody looked to door at the same time. Everybody's mouths were wide open. I seem to be getting that expression a lot tonight. The gym looked really pretty there was white streamers all on the ceiling and some covering the walls. The lights were a blue color through the whole gym and on the tables were round glasses that had different color glow sticks arranged in them.

I saw Lissa on the other side of the gym glaring at me. She was wearing a pink dress that looked like it would barely cover her ass if she sat down. So were her posse, all there dresses were the same color but a different design.

"Is everybody having a good time!" the dj yelled into the mic. Everybody closed their mouths and turned back to what they were doing.

"Why was everybody staring" I asked to nobody specific. Yasmin then walk up to me in her light blue ankle length dress.

"Are seriously asking that question Max"

"What"

"They were staring because you look totally hot in that dress!"

"Oh"

We found a table with enough space for our whole group to sit at and sat down. Dylan, Sam and Nick all had dates. First Yasmin sat down next to me then I notice Iggy give her a look and she scooted over a seat.

"Why did you do that?"

"No reason" she said innocently. I didn't have time to reply because then Fang came and sat down beside me since it was the only seat left at the table.

We spent the rest of the time talking and laughing then we even danced some in a group. After we all sat down because we were getting a little hot the president of the homecoming committee-who's name I found out was Jesse- stepped on stage and grabbed the mic. Everybody turned in her direction.

"NOW IS TIME TO ANNOUNCE HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN AREN'T YOU GUYS EXCITED"

She got a lot of woo's and yeah's.

"DRUM ROLL PLEASE!" The band gave her a drum roll and…

"OUR HOMECOMING KING OF 2009 IS FANG MARKS"

The whole crowd started clapping and cheering. Most of his cheers were from girls admiring how hot he looked. He walked up to the stage and Jesse took of his nominee crown and put on the king's crown. He didn't look that excited but he didn't look mad either, his face was just expressionless as always…except when he was talking to me sometimes. He stood on the side of the stage.

"NOW LET'S SEE WHO FANG GET'S TO DANCE WITH"

OMG I usually don't say that but I think this instance calls for desperate measures. I completely forgot that the king and queen have to dance! I hope Lissa or Jessica don't win, but wait the only other person is me. Crap!

"OUR HOMECOMING QUEEN OF 2009 IS MAXIMUM RIDE!"

The crowd was even louder cheering for me than they were Fang. I even heard some wolf whistles from some guys which cause Fang to glare at them. I have no clue why, he can't actually like me can he? Yasmin was jumping up and down.

"GO MAX" Yasmin said pushing me out of my chair. Good thing I wasn't drinking anything this time. I walked up to the stage and everybody started chanting '_GO MAX, GO MAX, GO MAX'. _Jesse took off my nominee crown and handed it to me then put on my queen crown.

"NOW CAN WE PLEASE CLEAR THE DANCE FLOOR FOR THE HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN SPOTLIGHT DANCE."

Fang took my hand, I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. Some people in the crown gasped. I guess they have never seen Fang smile before. We were in the middle of the gym and Fang put his hands around my waist and I put my hands around his neck. I wish I could stay like this forever with his arms around me. I smile in contentment and laid my head on his chest. My mood was even better when I saw Lissa out of the corner of my eye and her whole face looked red… well except for the gold bandage on her nose. It looked like she was trying to melt me with her eyes or something with the way she was staring at me. I just smiled in return which caused her to look like steam was about to come out of her ears. It was pure bliss.

Fang put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head so I could look into his eyes.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight" he said gazing into my eyes.

"Yeah actually you did"

"Well I'm telling you again and I could say it over and over again." He seemed to be getting closer every time he said a word. I didn't say anything I just blushed but tried to look down to hide it. Fang held my chin again and came closer to the point where our noses were touching.

"I like it when you blush, and I love that I'm the only person that can make you do that" he said softly.

Then he leaned down and put his lips on mine. I faintly heard cheers of students in the background but I was more focused on Fang. His hand was on my cheek while his other was on my lower back. I tightened my arms around his neck to bring him closer and felt him smile on my lips. My lips were moving in sync with his and I don't know how long we were kissing but it wasn't that since when he pulled away the song was just ending.

"NOW EVERBODY CAN GET BACK ON THE DANCE FLOOR" the dj said into the microphone. People started gathering on the dance floor once again. Fang took my hand and led me back to our table with our friends. When they saw us they started whooping and some of the guys patted Fang on the shoulder while the girls just squealed.

"So are you guys together now?" Yasmin asked. Our group all turned to us expecting an answer.

"I hope so" Fang said in a low voice then leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips which cause a lot of 'awwws' from the girls. The guys were just smiling, I will never understand them or what they are thinking.

The rest of the night Fang was by my side holding my hand and whenever I would try to pull away he held on tighter then looked at me and smiled.

When the dance was over people started leaving and Yasmin told me there was an after party at Cole's house. The guy was a jerk but the party might be fun so I told her to ride with us home and she could borrow some of my clothes so we could head over to the party. Our entire group was going. Now me, Fang, Yasmin, Iggy, and Nikki were in Fang's car. First we dropped Nikki off at her house then we parked in Fang's driveway.

"See you in a little bit" Fang said then gave me a peck on the lips. I tuned around and Yasmin was there smiling.

"Come on let's go my house is next door" I said grabbing her hand and leading her across the grass that separated our houses. When we walk through the door mom and Nudge were sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"Hello you must be Yasmin, I'm Max's mom."

"Hi Ms. Ride, hey Nudge."

"Hey Yas." Nudge finally looked up from the TV an saw the crown on my head "OMG YOU WON HOMECOMING QUEEN THAT IS SO AWESOME. OOOO who won king, was it Fang?" Nudge said running over to touch the crown.

"Yeah" was all I said.

"Max is leaving out one very important detail" Yasmin said practically singing. Now mom was listening and standing in front of us beside Nudge.

"What are you talking about?" I decided to play dumb because I am not saying that Fang kissed me.

"Don't play dumb Max!"

"WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT HAPPENED! TELL ME!"

"Nudge please use your inside voice"

Yasmin leaned over in Nudge's ear and whispered something to the point where I couldn't hear it. Nudge looked like she was about to explode then she finally did.

"OMG FANG KISSED MAX!!!"

Then it turned into a squeal fest including my mom. GAH, why did she have to tell them!


	14. Party Like It's 1999

**(A/N)See already a new chapter told you I would make it up to you. Well actually I don't remember if I did, but I am, that's why I got this chapter out earlier. Aren't I a nice person!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to stop writing these because we both know by now I'm not JP.**

_Party Like its 1999_

**Max's POV**

"WOOP WOOP PARTY OVER HERE!"

"NO, WOOP WOOP PARTY OVER _HERE!"_

Me and Yasmin were in my room getting ready to meet the boys at their house in 45 minutes. We were being really loud and if you saw us from a distance I bet you would think we were drunk and we didn't even go to the party yet. Not saying that we would get drunk at the party but you get what I'm saying. Since we would be getting back from the party late Yasmin was going to stay at my house. Of course Nudge had to come in and invade my closet so she could pick us out outfits. She was still mad mom wouldn't let her come. She said '_this is a highs school party Nudge. When you get in high school you can go to a high school party. For now stick to middle school parties.'_

"Okay Max come here I need to do your make-up" Nudge said pointing to the chair in the bathroom.

"Don't I already have make-up on?"

"Yeah but you can't wear the same make-up with a different outfit that's like a total fashion no-no. Now come here and don't be difficult this time." Whenever it comes to fashion Nudge gets serious.

"Fine"

I sat in to chair and let Nudge do my hair and make-up. Then went and put on the outfit she laid out on my bed. She let me wear jeans this time but she said that I had to wear heels, ugh. The outfit Nudge laid out for me were red skinny jeans with a black off the shoulder top that had half of a sunflower on it. My make up didn't look that different from the make-up I had on but whatever, that's Nudge for you. **(A/N) Outfit is on my profile.**

Yasmin's outfit was a gray tank shirt that had silver chains hanging from it and jean shorts with black flats. **(A/N) Outfit on my profile.**

"How come Yasmin get's to wear flats and I don't"

"Because it would look better with her outfit" Nudge said from the bathroom. She was doing Yasmin's hair and make-up still.

"Whatever and hurry up Nudge we have 10 minutes and Yasmin still has to get dressed"

"No worries I'm already done"

Yasmin had tan eye shadow on and pink lip gloss.

We both got dressed and walked down stairs.

"You girls look beautiful and Max I'm surprised your wearing heels" mom said.

"That's all Nudges doing not me but we got to go"

"Bye have a nice time and be home by 2, and be safe. Don't forget to bring your keys to get back in the house. Don't drink anything a person gives you and don't sit your drink down. Don't walk in the street alone. Well I guess you won't be-"

"Mom, geez now I know where Nudge get's her rambling from"

We walked out the door to Fang and Iggy's house. They were already waiting outside the car. Fang smiled when he saw me and Yasmin nudged me in my ribs.

"Looks like he likes what he sees" Yasmin whispered in my ear. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Shut up"

"Hello ladies your chariot awaits" Iggy said bowing "Or in your case a Mercedes Benz."

"You are so corny"

"Thank you, thank you very much"

Fang walked up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey, you look beautiful, again" he whispered in my ear. I love it when he does that, it sends shivers down my spine.

"That's three times tonight"

He smiled and bent down to kiss me but we were interrupted when Iggy spoke from the other side of the car.

"Are you two gonna stand there and make-out all night or are we gonna party like it's 1999" he said singing the last part.

I gave Fang a quick kiss then pulled away and went over to the passenger side. I saw Fang's give Iggy a glare while I was sitting down.

We picked up Nikki from her house then started driving to Cole's. After about 10 minutes of listening to the radio and the whole car minus Fang singing to a song we pulled into a neighborhood of more big houses almost like my neighborhood.

"How are we going to know which one is his" Yasmin asked.

We turned a corner and saw a big white house that had cars parked all along the drive way and down the rest of the street. The front was lit up with green and blue lights and had confetti covering the porch. The lawn was crowded with high school kids talking and dancing to the music they heard from inside the house

"Well I'm guessing it's the big one with the lights and all the people but that's just a guess" I said sarcastically. Yasmin reached in front and smacked me on my arm.

Fang parked down another street so we had to walk to his house. When we stepped inside there was music blasting from the speakers and kids walking around and dancing with cups in their hand. Some of the kids looked a little out there if you know what I mean. I think I should stay away from the drink in the blue cups whatever it was.

We saw our group of friends over in a corner of the room talking so we walked over to them. All the guys started talking about some sports team while all the girls were talking about some store this girl named Kasey got her shoes from.

"I'm going to go get something to drink" Yasmin said loud enough for me to hear over the music.

"Okay"

Yasmin left and walked over to the table where they had all of the drink and snacks. I wasn't really listening to the conversation because I had no clue what they were talking about now. They were saying something about eyelash curlers. I seemed like it would hurt, and aren't eyelashes already curled. I don't see the point.

I noticed the music turn down and everybody got sort of quiet so did my friend because everybody turned to the snack table where I saw three girls glaring at another girl. Then I noticed the three girls were Lissa and her friends. Lissa had some red liquid down the front of her white dress and looked furious. I looked at the girl they were glaring at and saw a frightened looking Yasmin.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS DRESS COST IDIOT!?" I guess Lissa voice was really loud because some of the people that were outside came inside the door to see what was happening.

"Um... sorry… I, uh"

"UH, UH, UH IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, OR ARE YOU TO STUPID TO SAY ANYTHING ELSE" Lissa snapped at Yasmin. People that were watching started laughing. Yasmin look like she was about to cry. Her face was as red as a tomato and I could tell she was really embarrassed; she looked over in my direction and met my eyes.

I knew I had to do something so I spread my arms out and said "Excuse me." Everybody all looked in my direction and they parted like the red sea giving me a path to walk directly to Lissa and Yasmin. Some people were ooo-ing and smiling like they were expecting a fight.

"Do we have a problem here" I said stepping in front of Yasmin and facing Lissa.

"YEAH YOUR STUPID ASS FRIEND HERE SPILLED HER DRINK ALL OVER MY DRESS!" Does she not know the meaning of inside voice?

"Yeah first of all can you lower your voice down I think my ears might start bleeding soon" I said holding my ears "And second of all I'm sure it was an accident right Yas" I said turning around to face Yasmin. She nodded her head still look distraught. "And third it's not like you looked good in that dress anyways."Of course I had to add my touch to the conversation.

Everybody in the living room started laughing all over again. Lissa looked like she was trying to come up with a comeback. Hopefully she doesn't come up with some lame comeback like the 'this is an A and B conversation so C your way out' one that she said when we were talking about Angel.

"YOU ARE…YOU…YOU ARE…YOU ARE SO RUDE!" Yeah that was so threatening. Everybody just looked at her and shook their heads. I guess they thought that was stupid as much as I did.

"Well how about I'll try being nicer when you try being smarter." I heard Yasmin giggle in the back of me along with the rest of the room. But I wasn't finished yet because I always wanted to do this to somebody.

"See this-" I said pointing toward her dress "was an accident, but this was on purpose." I grabbed a cupcake with gold foil around it and smashed it on top of her head.

"OMG! WHAT THE HELL!"

The living room was filled with laughing students but I still wasn't done saying what I had to say yet, hehehe.

"OH LOOK THE FOIL ON YOUR HEAD MATCHES THE BANDAGE ON YOUR NOSE" I said excitedly. Yasmin and the whole room were doubled over in laughter.

"UGGGH, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Lissa stormed through the crowd with people pointing and laughing at her. I turned around to face Yasmin and saw her laughing her head off. I guess I made her feel better.

"Are you okay now" I asked.

"Oh…yeah….Awesome" she said between giggles.

"Good, NOW YOU CAN TURN BACK ON THE MUSIC" I toward to dj. Everybody cheered and started dancing again. I grabbed Yasmin's hand and we danced over to our group in the corner. The rest of the night was filled with fun.

**(A/N) WOOP WOOP! Cupcake on the head, BOOYA! LOL. I made the outfits by myself by the way. I just had to say that, anyways. REVIEW!!!!! And thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and the one before that, and the one before that, and the one before that. PEACE, LOVE, AND CECE (that's me by the way) :]**


	15. Sexist Pigs

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated guys but there was something wrong with Microsoft Words on my laptop soo I'm typing on my parent's computer. GOOOD NEWS!!!!! I WAS NOMINATED FOR THE NUDGE AWARD IN THE MR AWADS!!! I was excited when I found out…even though you don't really win anything…but it was exciting. LOL! Any ways here the new chapter….**

_Sexist Pigs_

**Max's POV**

"Max come on wake up." I wasn't used to hearing that voice in the mornings.

"Max come on, since Yas is here we can do a bunch of fun stuff like go to the mall since you are NOT a good shopping buddy. We can go out to eat lunch too so get UP!"

I was used to that voice though. There is only one person I know that can turn a sentence that only takes five words into a paragraph. Thank goodness she didn't do that just now. I almost forgot Yasmin stayed at my house last night. I looked at the clock and it said 9:00. Can they give me a rest, I got home at 2:00 this morning.

"Okay, Okay I'm up." There is no point in disobeying them cause' I know Nudge won't stop bothering me if I don't get up.

"Finally, I thought you were going to sleep all morning" Yasmin said.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Nope." This girl is almost as crazy as Nudge in the morning, all happy and what not. It's inhumane.

"Whatever, do you guys want breakfast?" I said getting out of bed.

"Oh yeah! Max makes the best chocolate chip pancakes in like the whole world, well actually I've had some from IHOP this one time and they were good to but still not as good as Max's but that's just my opinion an-"

"Nudge, I'll make your stupid pancakes if you stop doing that!"

"Sorry" she said looking sheepish.

We all stood up and walked into the kitchen where mom was drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good morning girls did you sleep well" mom asked looking up from the paper.

"Good." Ha one word answers, I've been spending too much time with Fang. Not that I mind.

"That's good, now Yasmin tell me about the party because I know Max won't tell me. Did anything interesting happen?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Did anything happen. Tell us!" Yasmin looked at me with a look that said 'should I tell them'. I just nodded and took out the ingredient to make my pancakes. Yasmin sat down at the table and told them what happened starting at the time when she went to get something to drink and ending with me telling the DJ to turn the music back on.

"Oh man and I didn't even get to se it! This sucks."

"Max was that entirely necessary-" mom said referring to the cupcake in the hair "I know she's…different because I talked to Fang's mother, who didn't seem to like her much either but is she really that bad?"

"YES" we all said at the same time. While everyone was talking I got finished with the pancakes and set them down on the table.

"Dig in." Nudge was first to grab two pancakes off the stack. We ate all of he pancakes real fast. I knew I could cook but I didn't know it was that good. **(A/N) I wanted to make Max's cooking skills opposite from what they were in the book so it can be kinda strange. A tough sarcastic Max knows how to bake, hehehe. **

"Okay now what are you girls going to do today?" I'm sure Nudge already had something planned so I'm had no say at all even though I would probably drive there.

"We're going to the mall duh!" Nudge said jumping up from her seat. Ugh, I knew it.

"Come on Max me and Nudge have to pick out your outfit cause we're inviting Fang and Iggy." Yasmin grabbed my hand and walked me away from the table. I looked back at my mom and mouthed 'help me'. She just smiled and picked back up her paper. I thought mothers were supposed to help there children in extreme situations. Going to the mall was like going to hell with florescent lighting. That was pretty extreme to me.

"Omg Max this would look so cute on you and its getting a little cold outside so you can wear these boots too."

Nudge gave me my outfit and told me to put it on. It was a short sleeve white fitted t-shirt with a blue and grey long sleeved striped cardigan and skinny jeans with black boots. **(A/N) Outfit on profile.**

Nudge even picked out Yasmin's outfit from the clothes I don't wear since she had to borrow my clothes again. It was a grey sweater with light wash skinny jeans and tan Uggs. **(A/N) Outfit on profile.**

"Does Fang even know he and Iggy are coming with us to the mall?" So far I haven't even seen them call him or ask me to call him.

"Yup we called him on your cell phone before you woke up. It was sweet he answered the phone saying _'Hey beautiful'_ because he thought it was you calling him instead of me and Yas, but then I was like _'Actually it's Yas and Nudge but thanks'_ and he was like _'Oh, well what's up' _and he sounded confused probably because he was wondering why we were calling him on your phone but anyways we were like-"

"Yeah Nudge that's interesting but you could have stopped at 'before you woke up' now are we supposed meet them there or are they coming here."

"We're going to meet them there because I said that you weren't even up yet then we are going to eat breakfast so yeah and we have to leave like now because were supposed to be there in five minutes and it takes fifteen minutes to get there."

"Oopsy Daisy" Yasmin said coming from the bathroom.

"Ugh, let's go guys." We went down stairs and I grabbed my keys. We all piled in my car and I drove to the mall.

"Were supposed to meet them in the food court" Yasmin said getting out of the car. We walked in the mall and I was right. The mall _is_ hell with florescent lighting. Apparently there is some big sale in all of the stores honoring the malls opening six years ago. There were people everywhere. Mostly you saw the usual teenage girls with their designer clothes on and their high pitched voices echoing though the mall but you also saw a bunch of guys. They were probably using this as an opportunity to scout out girls, sexist pigs.

We walked up to the food court and I saw Fang and Iggy sitting at a table on the other side. Iggy looked like he was talking and pointing toward his phone looking angry and Fang was just sitting there listening to Iggy.

"There they are" I said pointing toward them. We started walking around the tables because if we walked through them I know we would be surrounded with all the people. I was about to call out Fang's name but then some guys stepped in front of Yasmin, Nudge, and I. There were seven guys and the one in front was raking his eyes up and down my body. See what I mean, some guys are sexist pigs.

"Hey baby, do you and your friends want to spend some time with us, we can take turns" he said. I think that was supposed to be his flirty seductive voice but it sounded more like a bad imitation of Elvis.

"Yeah this look you were going for, you kind of missed it now move." I tried to step around them but one guy stepped in front of me. I looked behind them and noticed Iggy look up at me. He saw our situation and hit Fang in the arm then pointed to us.

"You're not going anywhere we're still talking." This other guy could actually be cute if he wasn't such a sexist pig and he kind of looked like he's been smoking some _things_ that weren't cigarettes if you know what I mean.

"Oh really and which of the seven dwarfs are you, Dopey." Yasmin and Nudge chuckled behind me. I saw Fang and Iggy get up from there seats. The guys in front of me smiled a creepy perverted smile and stepped closer. I stepped back a step. I don't know his name but for now I'm going to call him Creepy Perve, CP for short.

"Just how we like them, feisty." His friends behind the started smiling the same smile he had. Fang and Iggy were trying to walk over but I could see them being swallowed into the swarm of people in the food court.

"I call dibs, I like this one" he said stepping closer. He even had the nerve to put his hand on my hip.

"Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me again?" I said slapping his hand away from me.

"Ha you're funny, and I think I'll die happy if I could see you naked."

"Really"

"Oh yeah." His eyes were looking up and down my body again. He is really starting to annoy me.

"Well I think I'll die laughing if I see you naked." Some of the guys behind him started snickering along with Yas and Nudge.

"Please, baby you know you want this" CP said pointing…_down there _"If you like them big and juicy." Ew gross did he seriously say that. It is official he is disgusting. I think I picked out the right name.

"Um newsflash a hard-on does not count as personal growth." I could hear Nudge and Yasmin laughing behind me and so were the group of guys behind CP but I heard an extra laugh behind me and turned around. Fang and Iggy were standing behind me. Fang looked like he was about to kill these guys and Iggy looked like he was trying to hold back more laughter.

"You know what I'm getting tired of you tryin' to clown me."

"And I'm tired of you trying to hit on my girlfriend" Fang said stepping up beside me. Now matter how much I would hate to admit it when Fang said the word _my girlfriend_ and he was referring to me it made me feel all giddy inside. Of course I wouldn't let anybody know that. What would people say if they found out that Maximum Ride could feel _giddy?_

"Guess what were talking to your girlfriend so back off." CP stepped up to Fang trying to act all tough. I noticed none of the guys behind CP backed him up, they actually looked scared of Fang.

"I don't think I will" Fang said stepping closer. His glare looked deadly, he can really look scary when he wanted to. CP's eyes widened a bit like he was scared then stepped back and looked at me. I just folded my arms then smiled at him. He scowled then walked off with his friends following behind him.

"Wow Max that 'hard-on' comment was pretty funny" Iggy said. Fang turned around and looked at me.

"Thank you Igs." I said turning around.

"Yeah that was funny Max but those guys were jerks." I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind. Of course I knew whose they were. Then I felt him kiss the back of my neck. I blushed pink then turned around and kissed Fang on the lips. It didn't last long because Iggy coughed behind us.

"Okay love birds lets leave that behavior for the nest."

I pulled away first and Fang looked disappointed. I leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"We'll have our time later." I could hear Fang smile next to my other ear. He tightened his hold on my waist then looked me in my eyes. I kissed him one last time then turned around.

"Okay so what are we going to do today guys?"

**(A/N) I'll try to get another chapter in this week if I can use my parent computer again. My dad is like on the computer ALL the time. The only reason I got to get on it today is because He wasn't home so yeah anyways REVIEW!! And the link to the website for the Mr Awards is- **

**www . mrawards . yolasite . com.**


	16. Girl's Rule

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. SCHOOL FOR ME STARTS AUG 25! Ugh my summer vacation felt short. :( AND guess what I'm baby sitting my little brother and his friend right now and they are annoying, but right now they're reading over my shoulder so I'm going to stop talking about them. LOL**

**Any ways here's the chapter…**

_Girl's Rule_

**Max's POV**

"I know what we can do, let's go into Forever 21 and try on clothes! I hear they have new arrivals!"

"Oh and we can all buy matching bracelets that say 'BFF'" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Yeah that would be so cool!" Obviously Nudge didn't catch on to Iggy's sarcastic remark. We all turned to Nudge and looked at her like she was crazy, which she was. I don't think she noticed all our stares because she still had a big smile on her face.

"Um let's do something we'll all like-" I looked directly to Nudge "not shopping."

"Well they have a guys section too." Nudge had a look of disbelief on her face. This conversation is a lost cause.

"Whatever Nudge lets just get out of here cause this food court is getting to crowded." We all started walking down the stairs to the lower level when Iggy spoke.

"There's an arcade down here. I've played Laser Tag in there, it was fun. Want to do that?"

"Yeah let's do that it could be so much fun! Let's go Max! You know I've always wanted to play Laser Tag but never did. I wanted to do paintball to but never did because some people said it hurt but I don-"

"Okay Nudge fine let's go!"

"But let's make this interesting." Everyone's attention turned to Yasmin. "Let's make it boys against girls."

"There is three girls and only two boys" Fang pointed out.

"Aw are you guys afraid to lose to girls" I teased. Iggy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. I think I struck his competitive side.

"I will have you know that I can kill you guys in laser tag."

"Then prove it" Nudge challenged.

"Fine we will! Come on Fang." Iggy stormed into the arcade with us following behind him. Obviously Fang had no say in this at all. He was on Iggy's team if he liked it or not. Fang was still holding my hand walking next to me. He bent down to my ear and started talking so I could hear him over the noise in the room.

"Let's make a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

"If the guys win you have to go out with me tonight." Hm I wouldn't mind if he won now. No I take that back I still want to win.

"What if I win?" He seemed to think about this for a minute like he never thought I would win in the first place. Pff, we're going to win anyways.

"If you win you get a kiss from me." I wouldn't mind that either, but I could get a kiss from him anytime I wanted so that wasn't a good prize.

"But I can get a kiss from you anytime I want already." I proved my point by leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Not really. I could just turn away whenever you try to kiss me."

"You can't do that because sooner or later you're going to give in. I mean who can keep their lips off this." I used the hand he wasn't holding and gestured toward my lips. Fang smiled and looked me up and down.

"You're right." He bent down and kissed me again. I wasn't expecting that reaction. I thought he would just say some witty comment about himself. We pulled away and he asked me if I agreed with the deal.

"I guess."

"Hurry up guys!" Nudge shouted from way in front of us. We walked hand in hand over to the line for laser tag with the rest of our friends. When it was our turn we stepped in what they called the 'docking station'. It held all of the laser guns and vests we were supposed to use.

They had blue vests on one side and green on the other. Yasmin automatically walked to the green-lit vests since that was her favorite color. Nudge and I followed her to the green side of the room. The guy that worked there looked to be about our age. He looked like he went to our school but I didn't ask him.

"Hey Max!" I turned around and noticed that the worked there was talking to me. I guess he does go to our school. I don't think I've ever talked to him though. It's weird how people know your name but you don't know theirs.

"Um hey…do I know you?" He smiled and I noticed his mouth was filled with braces. Unlike some people he actually looked cute with braces and kinda looked like nerd, but a cute nerd. You could tell he was nice.

"Probably not but I go to the same school. My name is Jacob" I guess my question was answered.

"Oh, no wonder you looked familiar."

"Yeah I'm also in Yasmin's history class." He looked in Yasmin direction widening his smile. She smiled back while trying to put on her vest. She looked like she was struggling a little bit so Jacob walked over to her.

"Do you need some help with that?"

"Yeah, thanks" Yasmin giggled. Hm, my flirt-o-meter seems to be going off. I'll have to ask her about this later. They were still looking at each other after he helped her.

"Sooo, aren't you supposed to explain rules or something" I asked. They both snapped out of their dreamy trance and Yasmin blushed.

"Um yeah, so here's the deal…."

Jacob explained all the rules and sent us out in the arena.

_**5 minutes later…**_

"You guys go after Iggy and I'll go after Fang." Yasmin and Nudge nodded their heads.

"Okay let's go." I went one direction and Yasmin and Nudge went the other. I ducked behind a wall and held my gun up ready to shoot. All I could see in front of me was the maze of oddly shaped walls in the dark black-lit room. Then I heard footsteps above my head. I looked up and saw a dark figure walking on the upper level of the arena. Fang.

I slowly walked up the nearest ramp to get closer. He hadn't noticed me yet and was still slowly walking toward the direction Nudge and Yasmin just went. I took another step to hide behind a wall but then Fang turned around quickly with his gun raised. Whew, thank goodness I was already behind the wall. I think he sensed someone was hiding because he started walking in my direction with his gun still raised. Just as he was about to look on the side of the wall I was on there was a loud "Oh man!" followed by the laughter of Nudge and Yasmin.

Fang turned around to walk the other direction and I took this as my chance to shoot. I jumped from behind the wall and shoot him right in the middle of the target on his back. The light on his vest turned from blue to red. He turned around surprised to see the giant smile on my face and the gun still in my hand. The computerized voice was heard through the arena.

"All members of blue team terminated. Green team wins, return to the docking station." Me, Yasmin, and Nudge's loud cheers echoed in the room. We all walked in the room that held all of the gear.

"Whoa girls rule, we won!" Yasmin said dancing around with Yasmin in the middle of the room. This earned grumbles from Iggy and Fang.

"Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider, girls drink Pepsi to get more sexy!" I said joining there dance in the middle of the room. We all laughed.

"Wow you guys just got beat by girls, tough luck." Jacob said. Iggy and Fang glared at him.

"I don't get why it's a big deal if we won." All of the guys turned around to face me. The girls were on the green side of the room and the guys were on the blue side.

"It's a big deal cause your _girls_ and we're _guys. _Guys are supposed to beat girls." All of the girls crossed their arms and the guys looked at Iggy like he was crazy.

"Oh reeeealy, and who said that?"

"Uh everybody, girls are supposed to lose against guys it like programmed into them, right guys…guys?" Iggy turned around and noticed Fang and Jacob standing on the wall beside him. I guess they're not backing him up. How smart of them. Iggy really sounds like a sexiest pig right now.

"Programmed!What are we, DVR?"

"Uh…well, no. Let's just forget it what do you guys want to do next? Hehe"

"That's what I thought."

We all put up our vests and guns. I noticed Jacob helping Yasmin take her vest off. Now I really have to ask her what's up with her and Jacob. She was all giggly and started flipping her hair while Jacob looked at her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey guys do you mind if Jacob hangs out with us? He gets off work in five minutes" Yasmin asked hopefully. Everyone agreed he could hang out with us. He seemed pretty cool.

We were all waiting for him outside of the laser tag room because he said he had to do something. Fang wrapped his hands around my waist from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.

"So, where are you taking me tonight" I asked looking in his eyes. He raised his head and looked confused and happy at the same time.

"But you won not me"

"I know." I smiled at him and he bent down and kissed my neck.

"Speaking of you winning, you get a kiss from me remember" he mumbled against my neck. He trailed kisses up my neck to my jaw then turned me around to face him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine then somebody coughed behind us. UGH! Does somebody always have to interrupt? We turned around and Nudge, Iggy, Yasmin, and Jacob were all standing behind us looking amused.

"What?"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry and thirsty and I would rather drink something other than each others spit" Iggy said.

"Ew Iggy that's gross!" Nudge made a disgusted face and hit Iggy in the arm.

"What" Iggy put on an innocent face "they're the ones doing it"

"Whatever" Fang grabbed my hand again and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"We have more time to do that on our date tonight." Then he kissed my cheek. I love it and hate it when he does that. Hmmm *swoon*.


	17. Nervous PffWell Maybe a Little

**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!! I haven't updated in like almost three weeks! I finally got my Microsoft word on my computer working then school started and I have all honors classes so yeah I had a report due on the first week of school and all that good stuff (NOT!). I had to start Drivers ED too. I'm not going to bore you with details but I thought I owed you an explanation.**

**Right now I'm at my brothers football practice with my laptop. I didn't want to write one of those author note things though because I hate it when that happens. You get all excited because you thought the author posted a new chapter then you click on it and it says 'Authors Note' and you're like "WTF!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER THIS SUCKS!" So yup anyways here is the long awaited chapter. FAXY ALERT! Lol :P**

_Nervous Pff…Well Maybe a Little_

"Do we really have to go through this every time we try to help you out?"

"Ha 'help you out', since when is tying me to a chair with belts and wrapping a pink bandana over my mouth _helping me out_ Nudge_?!"_

"Since you decided to be so difficult." Nudge put the bandana over my mouth again and continued to apply eye shadow.

"Hey Max can I borrow this for school Monday" Yasmin asked walking into the bathroom holding up a jean mini skirt. I just glared at her since I couldn't really speak. Traitor! She helped Nudge put me in the chair using my weakness against me. Chocolate chip cookies, darn the gooey chocolaty goodness. Let's just say I see cookies in bathroom, walk to them, next thing I notice I'm in a chair and can't move.

"Um never mind." She turned back into my room.

"Okay Max after a little lip gloss you are set!" Nudge removed the bandana and pulled a tube of pink lip gloss out of her giant makeup box. After she was finished she untied the belts and let me stand up.

"You better be glad you're my sister." I glared at her and walked out glancing at the mirror. I did actually look really nice but she wasn't going to find that out anytime soon. Yasmin chose my outfit this time. She laid out skinny jeans (which are basically the only type of jeans I own), a white shirt with a grey vest and purple boots. For jewelry she put out a wide silver bracelet with black guitars around it. **(A/N) Out fits on my profile.**

I like the outfit too but I didn't understand why I need to change I was already dressed from our day at the mall.

"Why do I need to change outfits when I'm already wearing something" I asked Nudge and Yasmin. They just looked at me dumbfounded.

"Do you realize what you just said?"

"Um, yeah… I said why do-"

"Don't even speak. Must we educate you on dating also Max?" They both shook their heads like they were ashamed. Geez what are they talking about, I am so lost. I guess Nudge noticed my confused expression because she said-

"It looks like we have to Yas."

"Max you can't wear thing same thing it just the rules of dating" Yasmin explained.

"And where might I find this rule book?"

"It should be like programmed into your head. What do you mean 'where do I find it'!?"

"Great now you're starting to sound like Iggy" I said to Nudge. Her face went from surprise to disgust.

"Ew, your right gross. Sexist pig!" She has been spending way too much time with me. Then I glanced at the clock and notice if I didn't get dressed now I was going to be late and I didn't want to keep Fang waiting for our date. I ushered Yasmin and Nudge out of my room and got dressed. Right when I put on my last shoe Nudge and Yas burst into my room.

"OMG he's here I saw the headlights in the driveway while we were in the kitchen. This is so cool I wonder what kids are going to say on school Monday since it will be the first time we go to school since you guys have been dating. You know a lot of people ask me questions about you since I'm like your sister and everything. Some guys even asked me if you like rice but I have no clue why. Oh Maybe-"

"Nudge I think she gets the point" Yasmin said covering Nudges mouth. "Anyways Max aren't you excited or are you nervous, I mean this is the first time you guys are going out alone as a couple. Last time we all went in a group" Yasmin said uncovering Nudges mouth.

I never even thought about that until she said something. Geez, now I m nervous. What if something goes wrong? I might have food stuck in my teeth and nobody there to tell me until Fang sees and gets disgusted. Wait, that's not going to happen, I'm Maximum _freaking_ Ride! Nervous pff…well maybe a little but I'm sure it will be fine. I mean the worst that could happen is if Fang sees Lissa and decides to take her back, ha like that would happen…it wouldn't happen would it? Ugh do I hear myself. Curse Fang and his ability to melt my brain! I think I might be losing brain cells and if I flunk the 11th grade because of his sexiness then I'm blaming him.

"MAX!" Yasmin and Nudge both stopped my internal rant.

"What is wrong you just like totally spaced there. Fang is down stairs I think you need to go now unless you want him having a date with your mother."

"Oh, bye guys." I grabbed my cell phone off my night stand and walked out of my room. Yasmin was going to stay with us all weekend and go back to her house on Monday after school. Her parents were cool with it and only said 'don't do anything stupid'. I wish mom would be like that, she worries about everything like she expects me to walk out the door and go streaking in the woods only wearing a ham necklace or something. I do wonder what would happen if I did though, but I wouldn't try it.

Anyways when I got downstairs Fang was talking to my mom about me in the kitchen. I wasn't eavesdropping I was just …informing myself on the conversation before I made myself known.

"I haven't spoken to you that much but from what I gather I guess you care about Max a lot" mom said grabbing another chocolate chip cookie from the plate in front of her. My mouth would have watered at the sight if I hadn't been so into their conversation (that I was not eavesdropping on).

"Yeah she's really special to me" Fang said smiling to himself. Mom looked surprised. I guess she has never seen him smile except the time he was taking a picture with me before we went to homecoming.

"Well even though she can be a pain she does have a sweet side and I've seen her show that side to you and only you. So don't do anything stupid." Wow mom automatically went from mom mode to don't-you-hurt-my-daughter-or-I'll-kill-you mode. I guess that's where I get my threatening side from.

"You won't have to worry about that Ms. Ride." Fang grabbed three cookies from the plate in front of him and mom and stuffed one in his mouth. I decided to make myself known after eavesdr-I mean informing myself. After all he was eating _my _cookies!

"Hey there's a limit in this household, one per person except for me." I grabbed the two cookies he had in his hand and stuffed one in my mouth.

"Who says" he asked challenging me. He grabbed the last cookie out of my hand and was about to take a bite when I grabbed it back.

"I do." I bit half the cookie and gave him the other half just to be nice. Aren't I an angel *cough* *cough*.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup" Fang grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. Before we left I glanced and saw Yasmin and Nudge standing on the last steps of the stair case. Nudge was giving me a thumbs p and Yasmin was making kissy faces. They laughed when I flipped them off. Me and Fang got in the car. He was about to start the car but then pause and looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He was still looking at me.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" He quickly leaned across the arms rest between us a put his lips on mine. His hand came up and held the back of my neck. I was leaning over the seat with my hand placed on Fang's seat for support. I hope we don't get int-

_BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!_

Me and Fang quickly jumped apart. Then Fang noticed his hand was on the steering wheel.

"Oops" Fang said smiling sheepishly. "I think we should leave now anyways."

"Yeah"

Fang backed out of the driveway and drove out of the neighborhood.

"So where are we going" I asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh I hate surprises. I never know what's going to happen!" Wait that didn't come out right, now I sound like an idiot.

"That's kind of the point Max." Fang had that little smirk on his face. The one he only gives me when nobody looking. *swoon*

"Never mind." We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence listening to the radio. After about 10 minutes I heard music. Not just any music but carnival music. That's when we turned the corner and I could see the big colorful rides and flashing lights. The ground was covered with crowds of families and teens playing carnival games and eating ice cream. Not a good idea if you're planning to go on a ride in my opinion.

"Are you ready?" Fang parked the car in an empty parking spot toward the back of the crowded parking lot.

"Yeah, ready to whip your butt in skeeball" I teased.

"I highly doubt that." Fang smiled that cocky smile of his then opened up his door. Pff I could beat him anytime…I think.

**(A/N) Voting for the MR Awards has started. If you want to vote go to **

**www(dot)mrawards(dot)yolasite(dot)com**


	18. New Queen Beeotch

**(A/N) sorry I haven't updated guys! I've been like SUPER busy. Like I said last chapter, school started, I have all honors classes(which means extra work and projects, grr!), I have to finish drivers ed, and on top of that I do have a life so yeah anyways I'll try to update more sooner but no promises.**

**I don't really know when this story is going to end or how it's going to end because I sort of just make it up as I go so yeah but I do have an idea…but I'm not going to tell you. ; P lol. If any of you do have ideas TELL ME! I might use it so yeah.**

_New Queen #!&*$_

"Ha I told you!" Me and Fang were walking down the long side walk back to the car. I was eating my chocolate ice cream Fang had to buy me because as I said before I would beat him in skeeball.

"Whatever, I still think you cheated." Fang grabbed my hand that wasn't holding the ice cream and we turned the corner.

"How did I cheat, it's a machine."

"I don't know but no way can a person get a 100,000 every time they roll the ball." It's true I am a master at skeeball. We even went to one of those games where you have to race to see who can get the stuffed animal to the top of their bar first by using those water guns. Unfortunately Fang won that one. But he gave the giant stuffed Black Panther to me! We made it to the car and got in. The stuffed panther took over the whole back seat.

"Did you have a good time" Fang asked looking at me from the driver's seat.

"Yeah it was fun, and I like my panther" I said smiling at him. He leaned over the seat and kissed me on my lips then turned on the car. We drove back to my house and said goodbye to each other as he walked me to my front door. Of course right when I walk into the room Nudge and Yasmin are standing right in front of me.

"Sooo did you have a good time" Yasmin asked smiling mischeviously. Nudge was standing next to her wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually I did." I pushed past them and walked up the stairs with them following closely behind.

"OMG did Fang give you that bear! That would be soo cute! I wish I had a bear like that. I don't really think it would go with the theme of my room though because my room is pink and yellow and that is black but it would really go with your ro-"

"Yes Nudge Fang did get this for me now please stop talking we have school tomorrow and I'm tired." Yasmin and nudge both looked disappointed that I didn't tell them anymore details. Me and Yasmin walked up to my room and I got ready for bed. I conked out as soon as I hit the pillow.

This morning I actually woke up myself. Of course it was because I forgot to close my blinds and the sun came through the window but that counts for something…right? I lovingly pushed Yasmin off her side of my bed onto the floor.

"What the heck was that for?!" She almost sounded like a drunken man yelling at somebody which made me laugh. Her head popped up so I could see it on the edge of the bed which made me laugh even harder. Her hair looked like a bird decided to make a nest in it.

"I don't see how you find this funny" Yasmin said sounding like herself again.

"I find it hilarious!" Yasmin stood up and threw one of the pillows on my bed at me. I stood up and walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth. After picking out my clothes and something for Yasmin to wear, we walked downstairs where my mom was read her daily newspaper. Today she actually decided not to _try _cook breakfast.

"Max sweetie are you going to eat breakfast" mom asked looking up at me turning on the TV.

"No thanks, not hungry."

"Max you should eat at least an apple. You know what they say, 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away'"

"Yes, but they also say 'if the doctor's son is cute, throw the apple down the chute'" I replied. Mom rolled her eyes and turned back to her newspaper.

"Hey guys guess what, I just go a text from Courtney who got a text from Samantha who heard from her brother whose friends mom is a teacher that we were getting a new student today!" I'll give you one guess to find out who came saying that…yep it was Gazzy. No just kidding it was Nudge ha-ha.

"And I care why" I asked from the couch.

"Max don't be mean to your sister and aren't you guys supposed to be leaving?"

"Yup come on guys let's roll." I grabbed my keys and ushered Nudge and Yasmin out the door. We made it to school right on time. Fang and Iggy were waiting by our lockers when me and Yasmin made it into the school.

Fang smiled when he saw me walking towards him. When we reached the boys Fag grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Yasmin walked up beside Iggy and said hello.

"Hey Igs"

"Sup Yas, hey did you guys hear about the new girl?" Me and Yasmin looked at each other with a smirk and said yup.

"Well did you hear that's she's like best friends with Lissa." That part we did not hear. This is great, new student and she probably already hates me due to what Lissa might have told her. Oh well I could really care less. She's already gone to the dark side, or maybe I should say where the wild things are.

"Nope Nudge didn't tell us that part" Yasmin said. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes to see my reaction. Just then Jacob appeared next to Yasmin.

"Hey Yas." Jacob said completely oblivious to the rest of us standing there. Yasmin turned to her side and saw Jacob standing there then smiled really big.

"Hey Jacob." They were both just looking at each other until I said something. Leave it to me to break the silence.

"So not going to say hi to any of us" I said waving my hand in front of Jacob's face. He looked surprised then turned and faced Me, Fang, and Iggy's amused faces. Jacob blushed then smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry guys I didn't notice you standing there."

"We noticed that too. It seems you were a little pre-occupied" Iggy said smirking then looking back and forth between Yasmin and Jacob. They both blushed a deeper shade of red then looked away. The warning bell rung just then and me and Yasmin went to our first period class. While I was walking I saw a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looking terrified at Lissa and her group only this time there was another girl with them doing the terrorizing.

"Well guess what I asked you to do it so it should have been done" Lissa snapped at the girl.

"I-I didn't have t-time I had my own home work and a p-project to do" the girl answered with fear obvious in her voice.

"Well that's no excuse for not doing Lissa's work, we had stuff to do yesterday to so you better come up with another explanation!" the new girl said. She really was just as mean as Lissa. Me and Yasmin both looked at each other both thinking the same thing.

"Oh, and what is that getting a manicure and looking for the most adorable shoes ever!" I said imitating their voice. The girls all turned to me and so did the people in that part of the hallway. Lissa saw me and her eye widened then changed back to her mean glare. One of the girls behind- I think her name was Hayden-spoke up.

"Uh duh" she said in her nasally voice. Yup that one was Hayden you can't forget that voice anywhere, whenever she talks it at least leave a ringing noise in your ear for another 10 seconds.

"Shut up" the new girl said. Oh it looks like there is another queen bitch in this school now. The girl turned back around and faced me with a look of disgust on her face.

"You must that Max person Lissa was talking about."

"The one and only, glad to hear you talking so much about me Lissa."

"Well we weren't talking to you so you need to turn around and walk away." The girl-whose name I still don't know-turned around and started harassing the little blonde girl again.

"As I was saying Lissa wants her homework you were supposed to do by next period." The blonde girl looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Actually I think I'll walk right here and I also think you should back off" I said stepping in front of the blonde girl and right in front of the new girls face. I heard an exhale of relief from the girl behind me. Geez, these people in this school think I'm like their protector or something, but hey I'm not complaining. Just call me Maximum Ride savior from high school bull shit. Yup, I like that title.

"There you go again with interrupting me. First of all don't do that. Second, mind your own beeswax and third, back up because people like you don't even deserve to breathe my air." .. It seemed like the entire hallway thought the same thing because their eyes were wide and they all scooted away, so did Lissa and her friends.

"Oh I get it air heads like you need their oxygen to fill all the empty space in their brain, let me back up cause I don't want to breathe your air anyways, I might catch your dumbassness. Now it's my turn. First, I'll do that when I want to. Second, I'll get in your 'beeswax' whenever I want to especially if it involves harassing students for homework when you're too stupid to do it yourself. Third, I-"

"Is there a problem here?" Don't you just love it when teacher come and you're on a role. They just ruined the fun.

"No we were just leaving" Lissa said from behind the new girl. Lissa grabbed the girls hand and hurried down the hallway. The teacher looked at me and was about to speak until he saw the pissed look on my face then he turned around and walked down the hallway. All the student that seemed to migrate to that hallway went walking back to class disappointed that the fight ended so soon. I turned around to the girl that was standing behind me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks" the girl answered she had a really soft voice that I knew from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Well I'm in your biology class, I sit in front of you, and I'm in your calculus and US history class." she said in her small voice looking down. She looked so fragile and small but I remember she was really smart, I guess that's why Lissa told her to do her homework. She also looked really scared like she thought I was going to be mean to her even though I practically just saved her from being picked on.

"Oh yeah I knew I knew you from somewhere. Do you want to walk with us since we're all going to the same place?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure! Oh and my name is Anna!"

"Cool, well this is Yasmin and I'm Max" I said pointing to Yasmin and me.

"Oh I already know who you are" Anna said.

"Oh really?" I said raising one eyebrow. Anna looked frightened again and looked down. Am I really that scary or is that just her reaction to most people because I think I've seen her being picked on before.

"Uh…w-well, yeah…I heard things a-about um…you" she answered.

"A lot of people tend to say that but anyways we should get to class because I don't need to be late and but even if I was Mr. Leno probably won't even know I'm in that class since he calls me something different every time I walk in there." Anna looked up and smiled again relieved. I started walking to class with Yasmin on one side and Anna on my other. People were giving Anna looks of admiration. We were talking the whole way. It looks like I've made a new friend.

**(A/N)Hey guys I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for your reviews! TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OOOOOOOOOOFFF NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK WHOOOOOAAAA! LOL :p**


	19. Well That's Assuring

**(A/N) I'm baaaaaack *cue creepy random lightning* haha just kidding. I haven't updated in like forever :( sorry guys. To make it up to you I made this chapter a little longer so put on your happy faces and enjoy your indulgence in the wonderful world of drama, love, and DEATH…just kidding the last one just made it sound more interesting. Lol ;D**

_**Well that's assuring**_

"Ugh, Marissa is like the devil's spawn. No she's worse than the devils spawn, she's the devils spawn's evil stepsister that wants to take over hell when she's a big girl" Nudge said while angrily stomping over to my car. All of our friends looked up at Nudge surprised she's usually the giggly, bubbly, happy one of the group but when she brings up Marissa I'm not too surprised.

She has officially made Lissa look like miss goody too shoes. Supposedly they're cousins which explain why Marissa has red hair. Marissa and Lissa. Yup, sounds creative don't you think. On top of her being here to torture young innocent souls with foul images of her prancing around in designer heels and skirts that look like only Tarzan would wear it, her main goal is to annoy the hell out of me. I think her and Lissa share mutual feeling towards me. Actually I think red heads are just allergic to me, I mean I do nothing to them then all of a sudden they hate my guts. To make it worse once she saw fang kiss me in the hallway and found out we were together she started trying to get his attention. I don't like it and I don't think Lissa is too fond of it either by the way she looks at her when she throws herself at him. It's like Marissa wants everybody to hate her. Congratulations her wish came true.

"Uh, what happened Nudge" Anna asked looking concerned. Her and Nudge have become good friends since they met a week ago. She's really nice and has found her place in our big group of friends.

"Well I was talking to this really cute guy I really like and he's a sophomore. I mean how cool would that be me, an eighth grader, going out with Kyle, a sophomore, I mean he's like so cute and funny and sweet and did I mention cute like the way he runs his hand through his hair when he's embarrassed an-"

"Nudge get to the point" Iggy interrupted. She blushed a little coming out of her fantasy. Ah puppy love aka my version of disturbing.

"Oh yeah, sorry, so anyway we were outside school cause I was about to walk over here and he came up and we started talking and I was like sure he was about to ask me out because he did that hand-through the-hair-thing, then _Marissa _came up and started flirting with him. Not just flirting, she was _flirting, flirting_!" I had a little trouble grasping what that last sentence meant but I think I got the gist of the situation.

"Wow she is a bitch" Yasmin said looking at Nudge sympathetically. "But there's nothing we can do now so let's just get to your house Max I'm hungry". Jacob looked disappointed. He really needs to just ask Yasmin out already. Everybody knows they like each other except for them.

Fang kissed me goodbye one last time before turning to his car parked beside mine and getting in with Iggy and Gazzy. Anna, Yasmin, and I were going to hang out at my house. Nudge was going to spend some time with Angel and watch a movie. I feel bad for the girl sometimes. She's a little girl stuck in a house full of testosterone besides her mom.

Anyways, after spending the weekend at my house all weekend Yasmin had to go back to her own house on Monday after school. Monday afternoon when she was picking her stuff up from my house I was joking and told her 'your parent probably miss you' but then our conversation took a serious turn when she said 'they probably forgot that I'm even gone'. I was kind of surprised to hear that much sadness come out of Yasmin in that one sentence.

Turns out her parent are workaholics and didn't even want children so when Yasmin was old enough to take care of herself they basically ignored her. Even before they didn't do that much parenting since she said she had a nanny most of the time. After a little pep talk from me, considering I'm not the one for emotional speeches, she was better and we had our first official heartfelt best friend moment consisting of 'borrowed' Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream from my mom and the new Saw VI movie. We decided to skip the romantic comedy and pull out the horror instead. Max style.

Anna, Nudge, Yasmin, and I were all about to climb in my car before somebody grabbed my elbow. I turned around to see a nervous looking Jacob.

"Um, c-can I talk to you for a second." I looked into the car and saw questioning looks on Anna and Nudges face but a strange look on Yasmin's.

"Uh, I guess. I'll be back guys."Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the other side of his car so all the people in my car couldn't see us.

"So, what do you what?"

"I uh, well…I need you're a-advice" He started to rub the back of his neck nervously. Great now I'm also the advice column. I don't get why people think so highly of me. Next they're going to be saying I need to save the world _**;D**_.

"Okay shoot"

"Well, see I kind of like this girl-" Oh I see where this is going.

"Does this girl's name happen to begin with a 'Y' and end with a 'asmin'?" Now he definitely looked surprised.

"Uh-"

"And you want to know if she likes you back'

"Well-"

"Then you want to ask if you should ask Yasmin out so you don't look like an idiot if she doesn't like you back…correct"

"Um, kind of" Jacob turned about fifty shades of red. What can I say, I'm good at reading people.

"Well than my answer is yes to both question. She definitely likes you and you should definitely ask her out"

"Really" Jacob asked with a goofy smile so big he was showing his entire row of metal covered teeth. Braces really do suit him, but he's going to have an even more killer smile when he gets those off.

"Thanks Max. Oh and can you not tell Yas about this"

"Sure" Jacob leaned over and gave me a hug then walked around to the other side of the truck with me.

"Bye Jacob" I said getting into my car. He waved with that smile still plastered on his face and backed out of the parking spot.

"What was that about Max" Nudge asked as soon as I started the car. I just shrugged like it was nothing and started driving. Most of our ride consisted of nudge trying to convince Anna to wear her hair down more often.

"You always have your hair in a ponytail. I mean if you let it down more often you would look totally hot and more sophisticated since you have glasses. You know what hair style you would look good in, a bob. It would be so cute and sexy at the same time. You would kind of look like Brittney in her womanizer video you know when she's dancing in the office, but of course you would look less slutty and you wouldn't be singing and you wouldn't be in an office an-"

"Nudge I think she get the point" I said chuckling. Anna looked at me thankfully in the mirror. Yasmin still wouldn't look at me and I didn't know why, she hasn't even said anything since I got in the car. I pulled in my driveway and we all got out of the car. Nudge pulled her keys out an entered with a loud-

"VALENCIA I'M HOME"

"Nudge would you use your inside voice I'm right here" mom said coming into the living room. She still had her veterinary uniform on. The smell that was usually the kind you smelled when mom came home from work and didn't take a shower yet (which by the way is an unfortunate combination of old dog and antiseptic) was over powered by the smell of chocolaty goodness. Yum!

"Hello, you must be Anna."

"Hi Dr. Martinez" Anna said shyly.

"Oh just call me Val, oh and girls there are some chocolate chip cookies in the oven which mean Nudge get them out when they're done and make sure Max doesn't eat them all before you have a chance to sit them down on the counter." Yeah thanks mom just throw me under the bus.

We all walked into the kitchen right when the oven beeped.

"Who drew these" Anna asked from across the kitchen. She found my sketchbook that's been sitting on the kitchen table from that fateful after noon when me and Fang had our little nighttime meeting. She was looking at the picture of the lake I drew.

"Oh Max did she's a really good artist. I wish I could draw like that, doesn't it look pretty. She should like be-"

I shoved a cookie in her mouth before she could speak any longer.

"Really you drew these. They're really nice" Then that's when she flipped the page and saw a copy of the drawing I gave to Fang with his face on it. When I got home I still had the image in my head so decided to draw my own copy, now I think that idea was one of my less than smart ones. Anna looked up at me with a smirk on her face.

"Wow Max I didn't know your were the stalker kind." That sentence got Nudge interested. Nudge walked over to the table and saw the picture on the sketch pad.

"OWNG!" That what Nudge sounded like saying 'OMG' with her mouth full of cookie. She quickly swallowed her cookie and let the questionnaire begin.

"When did you draw this? Does he know about it? Did you draw his before you and Fang got together or after cause if you drew it before it shows you were so into him, but It couldn't have been after cause this thing has been sitting here like forever unless you-"

"Nudge! Yes I drew them before we got together." I told them the rest of the story about how I found the lake all the way to about our almost kiss.

"WHAT! How come I'm just hearing about this now" I just shrugged and turned back to eating my cookie. Then I noticed Yasmin standing in a corner o the kitchen contemplating hard over something and getting madder by the minute.

"Hey Yasmin what's wrong" I asked. She snapped back to reality and looked me straight in the face. Her voice sounded calm but she looked the complete opposite. She looked like she just got stabbed in the back.

"Nothing" she snapped at me. At this point Nudge and Anna looked into the main part of the kitchen where me and Yasmin were standing.

"Okay Yas I know you better than that. Now you've been quiet since we left school and you look mad what's your problem?" Now she looked livid.

"You want to know what my problem is?"

"Yeah that was kind of the question." Okay I have to admit sarcasm is not the way to go when trying to get a friend to tell you what's wrong but hey this is Max you're speaking to. Sarcasm is like programmed into my DNA.

"This is a perfect example. You think since everybody wants to be your friend you can walk all over your true friends then just replace them whenever you get tired of them?"

"What are you talking about Yas?" I was truly confused about where this came from.

"Don't 'Yas' me and don't act stupid like you don't know what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You know I never thought of you to be that kind of person Max. Is one guy not enough for you or do you need all of them considering almost the whole male percentage of the school wants you. Are you really oblivious to all the stares you get from guys every morning or is that just an act to?" Yeah right now m so lost and a little pissed at these accusations. I still don't know where this came from.

"Yasmin what are you talking about" Nudge asked a little cautious. Yasmin looked like she was about to rip my head off.

"I'm not stupid and Max definitely isn't. Was that your plan this whole time? Make people like so you can move in and become the real bitch you are. Stick up for people so they could become your friends. I saw you with Jacob Max and you know maybe you are stupid. In case you did notice windows can be seen through. I saw you hug Jacob." Aha! So that's what this is about…ew she thought I liked Jacob. Right now with all the things she's saying to me I should be pissed but I'm not. I know if the situation was switched it probably would have looked like I was getting a little cozy from the window.

"OMG Max is that true" Nudge asked surprised. Anna just looked like a deer caught in headlights. So much for having a fun evening with the girls.

"What no, I mean yeah we hugged bu-"

"See and there you go trying to make excuses. You just admitted you hugged him. You even knew I like him Max but you still went after him. Have you been cheating on Fang with him this whole time and telling him to lead me on so it looks like he like me and not you?" I just sat in my chair patiently till she was done. I knew interrupting wasn't going to help one bit.

"Yasmin me and Jacob don't like each other" I plainly stated.

"Then why was he asking to talk to you earlier and why did you guys hug cause you seemed pretty cozy to me" she asked disbelieving. Nudge and Anna were just watching the conversation go back and forth.

"I can't tell you that, you'll find out soon enough." Even though we were in a fight and Yasmin probably hated my guts right now I wouldn't tell Jacob secret.

"Yeah just what I thought. Too bad I'm not going to stick around you long enough to _find out_" she said her last two words like it disgusted her. She stomped into the living room picked up her book bag and her purse then opened the door and left. How in the world was she supposed to get home? I ran out the door and saw her walking down the side walk.

"How are you going to get home? If you walk it'll be dark by the time you get there." I yelled at her from the porch. She didn't stop just yelled behind her and said "I got other _friend_s besides you, you know"

I walked back inside and sat down on the kitchen stool.

"What the heck just happened?" I informed Nudge and Anna on the whole Jacob encounter story. They both were absorbing every word.

"Well why didn't you just tell her that" Anna asked.

"I didn't want to break my promise. But she'll realize soon…right." Nudge and Anna both looked skeptical but Nudge answered with a "Suuure".

Well that's assuring.


	20. Bright Red Hair

**(A/N) YO YO YO DOODIZZLE IN THE HIZHOUSE. Hah jk. I'm REALLY sorry I haven't been updating. It will probably be more often now anyways since I've got more time on my hands. I bet in the last chapter you guys were all like NOOOOOO, POOOOR QUUUUUEE (that means why in Spanish in case you didn't know). MASMIN HAS BROKEN UP (Masmin is Max and Yasmin if you didn't catch that. ;D). But I felt like adding drama, the story was getting too…something, anyways aren't I evil muahahahaha. Now you may read….**

"Aw am I sensing some trouble between two best friends."

Hm figures I knew it wouldn't be long before Marissa made her grand entrance back into my life. Unfortunately she was standing by my locker before school started with her 'friends' behind her. Wait a minute, for once Lissa wasn't following her, just Hayden and what's-her-name-that-I-can-never-remember.

"It looks like you two aren't as buddy buddy as you used to be. What happened?" she asked with false concern.

Yeah, like I would really tell her anything. I glanced up and saw Yasmin walking this way toward her locker with her head down toward the ground in deep thought. She realized what she was doing then suddenly looked up and caught my staring eyes. Of course she glared at me and quickly changed her direction walking through the door of the girl's bathroom since that's what she's been doing to me since I saw her in the school parking lot. I momentarily forgot Marissa was standing next to me watching the whole exchange until she just had to say something.

"What did you do to her Max? Or did she just finally realize how hanging out with you wasn't worth her time anymore."

I slammed my locker shut and walked away. I know, me, Maximum Ride walking away. To tell you the truth I just wasn't in the mood to deal with her. I started walking to first period since Fang and Iggy were running late to school. Fang texted me and said something about Iggy and a stove, I don't know that kid is weird.

I walked into Biology knowing I would have to see Yasmin this period unless she skipped class which was not like her even if she was mad at me. Anna was already sitting in the seat front row and center like the good student she was and smiled at me when I came in. I gave her a small smile back and sat down in my usual seat off to the side by the window. The warning bell didn't even ring yet so the there was barley anybody in the class except for me, Anna, Mr. Leno, and three other students.

I sat absently staring out of the window until I heard someone in front of me say my name.

"Max!" I quickly snapped my head around and noticed Anna sitting in the desk in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Yeah I kind of caught on to that after the third time I said your name and you didn't answer" she said smiling slightly.

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking."

"Have you talked to her yet?" I sadly shook my head no.

"How can I? She's avoiding me like the plague." Not only is she avoiding me but she's avoiding Jacob too. This morning he looked heart broken when she walked right past him in the hall way.

"Well I haven't known you guys for that long but I think Yasmin will get over this soon" Anna said optimistically. I just nodded and turned back to looking out the window.

During lunch I didn't see Yasmin anywhere and Jacob sat back with his old friends not so subtly looking around the lunch room for someone. Fang immediately noticed my mood when I sat down. He just raised an eyebrow at me waiting for me to explain.

"I tell you later" I whispered to him. He seemed satisfied with the answer and turned back to eating his lunch. Our lunch table had so much tension even Iggy wasn't cracking his regular stupid jokes that made all of us laugh. Nudge wasn't talking… as much. When the lunch bell rang we all walked away from the lunch table without even saying bye.

While I was in the hallway walking to my next class it was like déjà vu, but this time I was stopped by a sad looking Jacob.

"Max, do you know what's wrong with Yasmin? This morning she wouldn't talk to me and during class she wouldn't even look at me. Did I do something wrong? I thought you said she liked me? I don't kno-"

"She thinks I'm a closet bitch, and you're my ho on the side." No point in sugar coating it now.

"Um, what?"

Jacob just looked confused and horrified at the same time. I quickly explained the whole story to him while he just stood there looking more and more worried.

"Wow…so what do you think I should do?"

"Well I think you should talk to her since she obviously won't talk to me, but I don't know how you would get her to talk to you. You're smart you'll figure it out." I gave him a reassuring smile and left there to walk to my next class.

Most of the rest of the say seemed like a boring blur except for when I was walking through the hall way during my last period with the hall pass to go to the bathroom. I slowly opened the door when I heard the sniffles from outside. Sitting in the empty class room was a girl sobbing with her head down on the desk.

All I could think was 'Oh lord that bright red hair is unmistakable.'


	21. If I Do Say So Myself

**Heeello. I figured I would update considering I was starting to get threatening reviews ( aleeyXD yours was pretty creative I must say). I don't really have and excuse for not updating, I actually just didn't feel like it lol. Hey I'm being honest. Though I feel I HAVE PUT YOU THROUGH TORTURE LONG ENOUGH! I'm going to finish this story. Now is the time for you to scream yaaaaaaaay!**

_If I Do Say So Myself_

Of course my day just had to include more drama. I was debating whether or not I should continue through the door. Should I. should I not? In the end of course being the awesome person that I am I walked in. Ugh.

I slowly closed the doors behind me figuring that whatever was about to happen definitely didn't need to be publicized.

As soon as Lissa noticed someone in the room she stiffened and was trying to wipe her eyes while her head was still down.

"I don't really see the point in trying to wipe your eyes considering it was pretty obvious you were just crying." Yup she definitely noticed who I was based on my voice. She shot and I got a good look at her face.

Her usually perfectly made up face didn't look so perfect at this moment, actually she looked like a clown that got stuck in the rain but I didn't tell her that.

"I just had something in my eye."

"Yeah cause we all sound like hyperventilating ducks when we catch the occasional eyelash." I agree that comment probably wasn't the best looking at the current situation. She just glared at me for a second before looking teary eyed again.

"If you're just here to make fun of me please leave," she sighed dejectedly.

"Actually I just decided to investigate considering it not really a common thing when you walk by and hear someone crying in an empty class room."

"Yeah, well it's not like I'm going to talk to you so go away." That was almost my plan. I mean she practically gave me an escape route to the problem I just walked into but I just didn't feel like leaving would be the best thing.

"No, I think I'll stay here until you do say something." So we just sat there with me making myself comfortable on a desk right next to her and her staring down at the desk as if waiting for it to move. After about 2 minutes I was about to give up.

"Okay really, this is stupid," Lissa said sadly looking up at me.

"Hey, I said I was going to sit her until you said something but you're the one just sitting there." When I looked back at her she just had a look of confusion on her face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, the guidance counselor did say community service would look good for college," Lissa just continued to look at me, "actually despite what you might think I'm actually a nice person and a good listener if I do say so myself."

I don't know what I said but apparently it was enough for Lissa to start crying again. Crap, some girls are way too emotional. I walked behind and put my hand on her back.

"Okay what did I do now?" She still continued to cry for about another minute or two till she tried to compose herself again.

"It's not you, it's me." Why does that sound like we're breaking up? I didn't say that though and let her continue.

"You're always so nice to people, well in your own way," she said sniffling, "and you come here out of nowhere and suddenly everybody likes you."

"On the first day I saw you walking next to Fang and he would look at you whenever he thought nobody was looking. I was just jealous because he never looked at me like that, but to tell you the truth I don't think I've actually liked Fang as more than a friend, he was just a good listener and he was so _hot_." Ah, there's the Lissa we all know and hate.

"I don't even know when I started to act the way I do. I remember starting to boss people around when I was little and liking them listening to me," she finally looked up at me and had so many broken emotions on her face at once it actually made my heart go out for her.

"My parents never did pay attention. I guess my bossiness just turned into bitchiness as I got older." She looked so lost in front of me right now. It was the most vulnerable I think I've ever seen a person.

"Then Marissa moved in and made everything worse. My parents actually pay attention to her too."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is she living with you guys anyways? Doesn't she have her own house to live in?" Lissa eyes turned colder at the question and looked at me with a determined glare.

"She's not even rich, did you know that," she continued, "she's never been rich. Her mom works at some factory that makes toothpaste and her dad is just a con-man always looking for quick ways to get money. He can't even keep a job!"

Lissa looked like she was on a roll, exposing everything wrong in her life as if it were slowly lifting the weight off her shoulders. I just happened to be there at the right moment.

"Since my mom is Marissa's aunt I guess my mom likes to think of helping her younger sister out by buying her daughter everything she wants. Before school starts she evens goes school shopping with us because without us she wouldn't have anything because her mom can't pay for it and her dad doesn't even care!"

"My mom finally convinced my aunt to get a divorce and Marissa and my aunt are living with us for now. The only reason mom treats her better is because she feels sorry for her, and she acts like she is so much better than me! It's not only me either. She doesn't even have any real friends because she treats people like crap and uses them to get what she wants."

….

I definitely wasn't expecting that, but I can see why she doesn't like Marissa. I still felt the need to point something out.

"You mean kind of like you do." Lissa burst into tears again which left me with my hand still on her back and waiting for her to continue.

"I know," she sniffled, "I was thinking about how much I hated Marissa last night and then remembered watching you stand up for that small girl with the glasses when you didn't even know her. It made me think why didn't I have any friends like that?"

"When we were at the mall hanging out there was this guys that came up and started talking to me but when Marissa saw that I was getting more attention she got mad and started flirting with them. Like hardcore _flirting flirting_," I guess her and Nudge have that in common, "it was disgusting, and she came back waving the phone number she got in my face and said 'don't worry Lissa it's not like they really wanted you anyways'. All Hayden and Jessica did was giggle along with her."

"God, Max it was like everything came rushing at me at once." She was beyond the point of crying and back to sobbing now.

"I realized how much like Marissa I was. I had told Jessica the exact same thing a couple of weeks ago. I don't want to be like Marissa Max, I just wanted somebody to listen!"

I then realized Lissa was just one of those cases where you had the typical rich parents that took pride in reveling in the fact that they were having a baby but then as soon as it came they passed the responsibility off to the current hired nanny with the excuse 'we're too busy'.

Lissa grabbed onto my shirt and dropped her head on my shoulder. At first I wondered what the hell was I doing but then wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth. I don't know how much time passed but we both snapped out of it when the bell rang signaling the end of the day and I pulled back.

"You should probably um wipe your face off or something before you go out there," I suggested as cautiously as possible. She immediately jumped up realizing how she must look after almost a whole period of crying.

"Omg, why didn't you tell me I look so freaking stupid?"

"I thought I just did." I just sort of stood there awkwardly waiting for her to finish quickly reapplying her makeup.

"Well I'm going to go now since Ms. Kay won't be too happy that I practically skipped the whole period with the bathroom pass." After I inspected my now wet shirt, I grabbed my hoodie and the pass and was about to walk out the door.

"Max, wait!" As I turned around I was greeted with a tight hug from the red head I once hated. She looked back at me and let go while giving me a timid smile.

"Thanks for listening," she said quietly.

"I told you I was a good listener."


	22. I Know Everything

**(A/N) Helloooo, it is I. This one's is most definitely not as late as the last chapter but I'm getting there. I don't really have anything to say so I guess you can read the story now….yeah. :)**

_I Know Everything_

You know that feeling you get when you just know you did something good. Yeah, that's what I was feeling like for the past three days. The day after my talk with Lissa she wasn't school. I didn't find it weird until I realized the day after that she wasn't there either.

At first I thought maybe she was just embarrassed, I mean she did just randomly unveil her inner most thoughts and life revelations to a girl she hated, but my thoughts were settled when she came back to school Friday.

She walked into school with a smile contrary to her usual arrogant I'm-better-than-you smirk. Of course she still looked gorgeous doing wearing a pair of new purple Jimmy Choo's (I only knew they were new because of Nudge I swear), a dark pair of skinny jeans, a silver sparkly tank top, and a new Juicy Couture purse(another thing I learned from Nudge).

She didn't see me when she walked past though since she was still strutting through the hallway trying to dazzle her fellow students. What surprised everybody was what she did when she accidently walked into another student hurrying out of a classroom.

I've seen the dude around but I never really acknowledged him. He never really hung with a group but was always just kind of there. When he knocked into her causing the three big textbooks in his hand to fall to the ground and Lissa to stumble backwards, the hallway got quiet. Those nosy buggers.

The guy looked up and noticed who it was before his eyes widened and he started apologizing profusely. Lissa just straitened her shirt and smiled at him.

"It's okay, calm down, no harm done," she said chuckling before picking up the one remaining text book on the floor.

For a minute he just stared at the book in her hands like she did something to it. I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. Lissa was standing there holding the book out which you could tell she was getting kind of tired of while everybody just stood there. So I decided to make the situation a little less awkward.

"I know you probably think she's pretty and everything, but you might as well stop staring at her and the book it's not going to perform any tricks."

This caused the boys to flush a deep red and cautiously take the book from Lissa's hands. As soon as he started to walk away the bell rang leaving everybody to gossip and continue what they were doing before going off to class. Lissa just walked away like nothing happened.

"Okay what was that," Anna asked confused. I wouldn't blame her. It's like Lissa was gone for a couple days and came back a completely different person. I would be a little frazzled too if I didn't already know what happened.

"I'll explain later, let's walk to class."

"Wait how do you know what's up."

"I'm Maximum Ride I know everything," I replied sarcastically.

When lunch rolled around, news spread about the morning fiasco. I swear people in this school gossip more than those chicks on that show my mom likes to watch, The View. I even heard some teacher talking about how Lissa was 'acting nicer toward her peers', or in the words of my favorite teacher Mrs. Peoples, 'that spoiled brat seemed to have gained some kind of common sense'.

She's the theater arts teacher and while I was running an errand for her I heard her mumble it under her breath.

While I was in the lunch line I happened to be standing behind Marissa and her friends.

"-think she is? I mean she's only doing it for attention. That little bitch tries to act all nice just to get people to talk about her. She's obviously jealous people like to talk about me more and just wants to steal my spot light," I heard Marissa say.

Jessica and Hailey just nodded their heads in agreement. Well Jessica a little more hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's just jealous," Haley said in agreement.

They all walked away with their salads while I walked back to my usual table.

Fang saw me when I sat down and immediately gave me a kiss on the cheek and put his arm around me. We haven't got to spend a lot of time together considering I've been so busy.

"Hey stranger," he whispered in my ear. Whew, I had to stop myself from shivering in response. He knows I hate it when he does that, but he knows how it affects me. Hm, he likes to play dirty.

"Hello to you to," I said while giving him another peck on the lips.

"Ew, a man's got to eat here and that's gross," Iggy exclaimed with a mouth full of food.

"Whatever. Look who's talking." I threw a piece of sausage I picked from my pizza and threw it at him. Me and Iggy continued to throw pieces of our lunch at each other before Nudge interrupted.

"OMG, like really guys if that gets in my hair you're so dead." The rest of us continued laughing and talking for a bit until Dylan and Sam stopped laughing and looked behind me. As I turned around I saw a nervous looking Lissa.

"Um…can I sit here," she asked while pointing to the open spot next to me.

"Sure." Everybody turned to look at me like they were wondering what was going on. Crap, I forgot to tell them didn't I?

"Thanks. I mean I definitely didn't want to sit at my old table," Lissa said chuckling nervously.

"Don't worry, nobody deserves to be punished that much." Everybody still looked confused at our table. Even Fang had a slight line between his eyebrows.

"Hey guys guess what, Lissa is sitting with us," I said trying to ease the tension. Everybody still looked at me like I was crazy.

"To cut an unnecessarily long story short, Lissa and I are cool. So now you guys can stop looking at her weird," I explain giving them a look. They all eventually turned back to their plates still a little confused. Nudge had this look in her eye that warned me she was not letting this go, so did Fang.

"In that case, hey I'm Sam sorry about that. I think we were all just a little surprised," he said trying to be friendly.

Lissa calmed down a little bit enough to wave back.

"I don't think you are the only ones," Nudge said looking around the cafeteria. Then I looked and noticed almost the whole cafeteria was staring at our table…awkward. While I was looking I noticed someone in particular looking over here.

When I caught Yasmin's eye she looked sad for a minute, then confused, then just plain angry. I'm guessing Jacob still hasn't talked to her yet or maybe she just didn't listen. I really don't know why she went off on me like that but I guess she'll get over it. We continued to stare until she looked away and rolled her eyes.

"Ew, do you know how much sodium is in those lunches, it's disgusting," Lissa piped up choosing to ignore the crowd. Typical Lissa statement.

"What are you scared of a little pizza. I promise you won't blow up like a blowfish if you try a bite," I said teasingly tearing off a piece of pizza and shoving it in her face.

"Eat it."

"Gross, no thank you. I'll stick to my lunch," she said pointing toward her homemade Caesar salad and a bottle of Evian water. When I pulled back a piece of sausage fell off my pizza and into Lissa's bottle of water.

Our table busted out laughing at Lissa's horrified face. You would have thought somebody was shot in front of her.

"OMG, you are so buying me a new water bottle, gross!"

I took one I had in my book bag from earlier that I hadn't opened yet and set it on the table still laughing.

"That is so not funny." She looked frustrated even though you could hear the underlying amusement.

"Not gonna lie this is still kind of strange," Iggy said gasping for breath from laughing to hard.

"Yeah well get used to it," I replied throwing a piece of corn at him.

After school Fang was walking me to my car.

"So, you and Lissa?" He raised his eyebrow up and looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah, it's a long story but basically it ended with me finding her randomly in a room crying then comforting her while she let out her whole life story. I would tell you the rest but it's her business not mine…and if I told you I'd have to kill you," I ended teasingly.

"That would be a tragedy," he replied cockily. Well he definitely had a reason to be.

"I know, and what would I do without you." Things got quiet when we got to where my car was parked and I noticed Fang staring intently at my face.

"What?"

"I don't know how I got so lucky." He said it so seriously the intensity surprised me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You."

"What do you-," Before I could continue Fang cut me off with a kiss. My arms slowly wrapped around his neck while his hands grabbed at my waist. I could feel him running the tip of his tongue over my bottom lip. I couldn't help but let out a shuddering breath as his hands trailed up and down my sides.

I didn't notice we were slowly backing toward my car until my butt hit the driver seat window. We had both been too deprived of these kinds of kisses for a couple days. You could tell it affected Fang by the way he was passionately deepening the kiss. We reluctantly pulled away leaving us both breathless. Fang leaned his forehead against mine still trying to catch his breath and gave a brief smile while looking into my eyes.

"We're never going that long without fully kissing ever again." I couldn't agree more.

"Oh, uh sorry…I'll come back, um…" Fang and I both turned our heads facing a blushing Jacob. Fang pulled his head away from mine but didn't move his arms from around my waist.

"Hey Jacob, what's up?" He nervously scratched the back of his neck, which I noticed was a habit of his, while quickly looking from me to Fang. I glanced at Fang and noticed the pissed expression he had on his face. Poor thing Jacob probably thought it was something personal. I elbowed Fang and gave him a look to stop scaring the poor boy.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you…about something," he replied glancing at Fang. I looked over at him and gave him one more short kiss before turning to walk toward Jacob. When we got to the back of my car and he looked a little less nervous he finally spoke.

"I'm running out of ideas Max. She won't even look at me. I don't get why she got so angry anyway." He ran his fingers through his hair frustrated at his slow progress.

"Me either but how about I intervene this time."

"What do you mean?" Personally I had no clue.

"Trust me. I don't know how many times I have to tell you people, I know everything."

I hope.


	23. No Resistance

**(A/N) Hello people. Wow I haven't updated in a while, lol. In my defense I actually have an excuse since my computer decided to spaz out on me randomly one day and it's still not fixed so I decided instead of making you wait I'll just use my parents laptop. Anyways, onwards with the story. :)**

It was a couple more days before I came up with a plan and it certainly wasn't the best. Okay it was downright stupid but whatever it would work one way or another.

Basically I found out Yasmin walks home after school now so while she's walking home Nudge, Jacob, and I are going to pull up beside her in my car and convince her to get inside. If she doesn't, well force may have to be used.

Hey I said it was stupid. Right now we were driving out of the school parking lot. We left a little later since we wanted to give her time to walk.

"Max, are you sure this is going to work. I mean we're-", Jacob started.

"Jacob, what did I tell you earlier?"

"Um…listen to you," he replied hesitantly.

"Exactly. So what are you going to do," I asked.

"Listen," he answered. Of course it probably sounded like I was a mother scolding her child but he has been asking me the same question since I told him my idea.

"Glad I could do business with you Jacob, you just need to trust me and it will all work out," I replied, "I know what I'm doing."

In the rear view mirror I saw a faint smile on Nudge's lips. She didn't voice her opinion, surprisingly, but I knew she could tell I was about as wary about this idea as Jacob.

We turned a corner and there Yasmin was walking on the sidewalk toward her house with her iPod headphones in her ears.

"Okay guys here is our mission, on the count of three we all open our doors, then Nudge you open the door in the backseat on the passenger side and Jacob and I will grab Yasmin's arms and drag her to the back seat and Nudge will shut the door. If she struggles, Nudge you jump in," I reviewed as I started driving up behind her slowly.

"Um, what happened to talking to her first," Jacob suggested. Both him and Nudge were looking at me like I just told them I was robbing a bank… well this is on the same level, oh well.

"There's no time for that. Mom said she was going to fix chocolate chip cookies by the time I got home since she was off work today, and I've always wanted to kidnap someone, this is the perfect chance to do it without running into the law," I said as I quietly put the car in park close behind her.

"Oh." Jacob looked a little more nervous while Nudge accepted the idea and maybe looked a little more, excited?

"Don't be a wimp Jacob it's time to get your woman, now on the count of three. One, two, three, go!"

We all raced out of our doors and rushed to our spots. As soon as we reached Yasmin she jumped when I grabbed her arm.

"Stay calm and nobody gets hurt."

"Max, what the hell," she exclaimed ripping out her ear buds. When Jacob grabbed her other arm and started pulling her to the car is when she began to pull back.

"I said no resistance!"

"Sorry Yasmin," Jacob apologized while still pulling her toward the car. Nudge was laughing by the car door. I imagine this must be a sight.

"Ouch! Let go of me, what are you crazy people doing, let go!"

"Stop being so difficult," I yelled when she started kicking, "Nudge, lock the door so she can't get out when we close it."

"Difficult! You're freaking grabbing me off the street and stuffing me in your car!"

"No, we're kidnapping you!"

"Isn't that what I just said!"

"No you-"

"Max focus," Nudge said finally cutting off our banter. I started pushing her into the seat while Jacob put his hand on her head so she wouldn't hit it on the roof. Aw how sweet, even while he is an accomplice in her kidnapping he still cared for her safety, they're a match made in heaven.

"Nudge hurry close the door!" Yasmin was still kicking with her feet at the door so we couldn't close it.

"I still don't know what the hell you're doing," I heard her yell from inside the backseat. We finally managed to close the door and got into our sides of the car.

As I sat down Yasmin was still in the back of the car yelling at me and Jacob.

"I would assume you figured out what we were doing when I said I was kidnapping you, put on your seatbelt," I replied starting the car.

"Don't tell me what to do! This is crazy." Jacob was in the passenger seat looking at the mirror. Ouch looked like one of her swings hit him in the mouth since his lip was bleeding. I started driving, changing the course to my house.

"You still haven't put your seatbelt on and please stop yelling you're going to distract me while I'm driving."

For a second it was silent and I looked in the back seat where Yasmin was sitting with her mouth open in disbelief and Nudge was shaking her head while silently chuckling. Then it was back to the yelling

"You just threw me in your car and you telling me to put my seatbelt on!"

"Um yeah, stay safe, 'click it or ticket' and all that. Speaking of staying safe you shouldn't be listening to you iPod while walking home you didn't even hear us pull up behind you. What if we were some sexually deprived old man or woman that only saw a nice piece of ass such as yours just a-walkin' on the street and decided they wanted them Yazzy tonight," I said stopping at a red light.

"Ugh, you are so frustrating!"

The rest of the ride was spent with Yasmin seething in the backseat but finally quiet, Nudge still surprisingly quiet with an amused look on her face, and Jacob nervously fidgeting in the passenger seat. Ah what a jolly group.

"Home sweet home," I said finally breaking the silence, "Are you going to run?"

Yasmin just looked at me like I was stupid and just sat there,

"I'm taking that as a no."

As soon as we were all in the house the smell of chocolate chip cookies assaulted my nose.

"Let's carry this meeting in the kitchen since I want some cookies." Jacob was looking around at my house in awe. It's not that special but whatever.

"Max, I'm not going anywhere else until you tell me what we're even doing here," Yasmin demanded.

"Not even for cookies, that sucks." Yasmin looked like she was about to comment until Nudge cut her off.

"What Max is trying to say is we wanted to talk to you but you wouldn't let us, so we…had to go to extreme measures?"

"Well what's he doing here, 'cause I really don't have anything to say to any of you. Are you just here to rub it in my face or something?"

"Of course not Yas, I-I mean there's nothing to rub, um, in your face," Jacob answered. Yasmin just scoffed and agreed to walk to the kitchen. Time to explain. Before we sat down to talk my mom came into the room.

"Hey guys, who is this," she asked and smiled politely at Jacob.

"This is Jacob."

"Max eat you food before you talk that's gross," she scolded then turned back to Jacob.

"Hello Jacob. Yasmin I haven't seen you around here in a while."

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. While Yasmin wasn't looking I motioned to my mom not to question it. She slightly nodded and excused herself. I told her all about our argument but I didn't tell her about my plan because I knew she would disapprove.

Nobody made a move to point out the elephant in the room so I started.

"So basically Yasmin I understand that you are mad at me."

"Are you just figuring that out," she scoffed. Her attitude was so unlike her I was actually starting to get worried. I understand why she's mad at me but she should have calmed down about it a while ago, I mean it's almost been two weeks.

"I get you _think_ me and Jacob are… I don't know what you want to call it. Involved with each other? But, seriously I think there's something else wrong, I mean you completely snapped that day and for the record that was a friendly slash thankful hug not an oh-i-like-you-let's-get-naked hug."

"Please, spare me. I saw you Max. Gosh I knew I was just better alone, that's the ways it's been most of my life anyway. I thought maybe I could trust you but you were just like her!"

The rest of us were silent while we listened to her but her last statement proved my theory.

"Like who," I questioned cautiously. Yasmin hesitated for a minute but looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Well of course it does if she makes you that mad and worse, I remind you of her. I can't have myself reminding my friends of their enemies," I replied trying to make a joke of the situation, but Yasmin wasn't taking the bait.

"There was this girl last year that tried to be my friend," she started hesitantly, "I always wondered why since she used to look at me like I was weird in the class we had together. One day she actually talked to me and she invited me to eat at her lunch table and we started hanging out. Then there was Liam, the one that's on the basketball team. He used to eat at the same table.

I had a crush on him since middle school but I never told anybody, but I guess she noticed. I thought maybe he liked me back since he flirted with me and always kissed me on the cheek. It turns out the whole thing was some bet. She called me over to her house after school one day and I walked in her room only to notice she had company over and they weren't even fully clothed.

It was worse when I realized it was Liam and Kayla in her bed about to…you know. When she noticed me at the door all she did was smile and say 'you didn't think he liked you did you, sorry he's mine' and he didn't even look up he just kept kissing her neck. At school the next day she flaunted him in my face while everybody that was at that lunch table laughed. What hurt worse was the fact that she broke up with him like a month later."

"Omg Yas, and you thought Max would be like that to," Nudge asked, her face horror stricken.

"I don't know I guess." I on the other hand was fuming. Those are definitely the type of people that I hate.

"How come I don't know this chick!" Yasmin head snapped up and noticed my face. I was furious. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"She moved to Paris this last summer the last I heard," she answered.

Jacob moved up behind her and moved her chin up with his finger. He nervously gulped and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't do that to you Yasmin," he said softly and started to lean in. This is it! This is it! This is it! She'll thank me later.

But right before their lips touched she pulled away and looked confused.

"Wait, what were you guys talking about then?"

"You pulled away to still ask what we were talking about! Come on Yas, you know how to ruin the mood. Jacob finally worked up the guts to kiss you! Do you know how long that took?"

"Max," Nudge exclaimed.

"What," I said innocently. Both Yasmin and Jacob were blushing. Jacob more so than Yasmin.

"Um, I was asking Max if you liked me to see if I should ask you out," Jacob explained.

"Now I feel stupid," Yasmin said bashfully.

"As you should you big idiot now come here and give MaMa Max a hug," I said with my arms out and a big smile. Yasmin didn't move so I went over and gave her a big bear hug.

"Uh. Max-"

"I said no resistance!"


End file.
